Especial San Valentin: Love Live!
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Colección de one - shoots con dedicatoria especial, con motivo del dia de san valentin :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los siguientes one – shoots son con motivo del día de san Valentín para mis amigos del grupo de love live en Whatsapp, espero sea de su agrado ya que lo hago con las mejores intenciones del mundo n_n. Bueno que disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD: cada one – shoot será contado desde el punto de vista de cada uno de mis amigos jaja :v**

 _Nico- Shizu_

 **Lima, Perú 5:00 Pm**

Era un día completamente normal, aburrido… Un sábado por la tarde, siendo fin de semana todo estarían más tranquilos además de que no acostumbro a salir tanto de mi casa, no es que sea antisocial ni nada solamente que los fines de semana es muy tranquilo pero bueno, supongo que tendré que ver tele, no se… ver anime… o jugar el SIF, quizás eso ultimo haga… debo subir mi ranking en el juego.

Haber… veamos cuantas gemas tengo… LP está lleno por su puesto… veamos que canciones hay por el momento —

Curioso, no había evento de ninguna musa, pero había puras canciones de Nico en el menú… Vaya hasta en las sub unidades habían canciones de BiBi, duetos con Nozomi y Maki, pero bueno veamos con cual empiezo.

Creo que tomare esta.. —

De entre todas las canciones escogí: Niko Puri Joshi Michi, veamos que tal me va, concentrada en la pantalla de mi celular, al escuchar las primeras tonada comencé a mover mis dedos acertando en cada nota, ninguna se me escapaba en lo absoluto, de vez en cuando aparecían imágenes de Nico con su habitual muletilla: _"Nico Nico Ni~",_ seguí con el ritmo perfecto, no deje pasar ninguna tonada ni la erre, viéndose el mensaje de "Perfect" en la misma, viendo todo mis porcentajes, recibiendo bonos extras en cada sección por haber hecho Full combos, recibiendo 3 cartas de Nico, realmente lucia tan linda con su uniforme, como idols, sin olvidar el de doctora. Pero en ese momento algo extraño paso... La pantalla de mi celular comenzó a brillar al punto de vibrar enormemente al punto de soltarlo mientras la luz se hacía más y más intensa, dejándome cegada por varios segundos.

Lo siguiente que paso al apagarse aquel brillo incandescente me dejo completamente atónita, ya que ante a mis ojos se encontraba aquella chica con sus lindas coletas, su aspecto loli… por cierto que amo las lolis jajaja, bueno volviendo al tema… ella lucía con una ropa que le quedaba completamente acorde a su personalidad: un short corto de mezclilla, un suéter rosa claro y debajo de este una blusa de color rosa fuerte, medias negras hasta la rodillas, finalizando con sus tenis rosados… simplemente la imagen soñada ante mis ojos ¿Estaré soñando acaso?, me pellizque la mejilla pero aún la imagen de ella estaba frente a mí, un poco desorientada sacándome de mi transe su voz tan infantil pero adorable ¿lucia enojada?.

Hey… tú despierta…. Hey… Hey! La gran Nico Nii está hablando… préstale atención a la idol número 1 del mundo, Hm! —

En ese momento reaccione, dándome cuenta de que no era un sueño… era una linda y tierna realidad así que me levante de donde estaba sentada y lentamente me acerque hacia ella tratando de contener mi emoción, pero desgraciadamente no pude y cual niña chiquita me abalance para abrazarla con euforia riendo con mucha felicidad mirando un calendario en la pared de la habitación, ¿14 de febrero?! ¿Debe ser una broma?! Es.. Imposible…. Me reclamaba a mí misma una y otra vez hasta que la pequeña pelinegra con un gesto de disgusto en sus ojos carmesí me intentaba alejar de mi abrazo, la estaba asfixiando decidiendo entonces dejar de abrazarla estando nerviosa ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría con ella?... demonios… quisiera hacer demasiadas cosas… vamos shizu piensa… golpeándome las mejillas trate de tranquilizarme y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Sí que estás loca…. —

Etto… perdón Nico – chan… es que pareciera que estoy en un sueño…. —

Hm! Pues deberías alegrarte, estar en presencia de Nico Nii, es un privilegio para ti… pero… ¿Cómo demonios llegue a este lugar…? —

Pues… —

Me entraron dudas y en realidad no sabía cómo lo tomaría si dijera que salió de un teléfono celular, fácilmente me tacharía de loca… quizás deba mentir por el momento… hasta encontrar una forma coherente de decírselo, poco a poco trague saliva y comencé a tartamudear teniendo su mirada penetrante carmesí sobre la mía, sus manos yacían en sus caderas con los puños cerrados como esperando lo que sea que fuera a decirle, es extraño… siento un hormigueo en el estómago ¿Emoción? Posiblemente pero tomando todo el valor que tuviera en mi comencé a hablar con cierto nerviosismo pero con algo que posiblemente la convenciera.

¿Pues… dime Nico – chan… crees en los milagros? —

Depende de qué tipo estemos hablando… por cierto cómo te llamas…—

Shizu…. Mis amigos me dicen Shizu…. —

¿Shizu? Mmm bueno "Shizu" continua —

Tenía su completa atención en mí, me sentía chiquita literalmente ante ella… pero bueno debía decir algo para romper "el hielo".

Digamos que siempre he querido conocerte, me pareces una chica genial, muy tierna, dulce, siempre optimista a pesar de tener un carácter… ligeramente fuerte —

¿Uh? —

Mierda! La cague…. La has cagado en grande shizu… ahora ella pensara que eres un tipo de acosadora… joder… si les digo a los chicos del grupo del whatsapp se burlarían de mi… carajo… pero… espera ella está sonriendo… ¿Esta sonriendo realmente?. Espero que si porque me va a matar de los nervios esta pequeña loli tsundere dulce y tierna, bueno creo que es posible que la haya convencido, espero…. Jejejejeje.

Jijijijiji… lo se… soy una gran idol, la mejor de todas es normal que todo el mundo de ame y me idolatre, hm… es tu habitación cierto… es linda, aunque le falta un poco más de rosa ¿No crees? —

Pues… eso creo…. —

Bueno ya que estoy aquí supongo que debo conocer el lugar… o no se antes de volver a casa… —

Eh si… déjame me cambio de ropa y salimos a la calle a dar un paseo por la ciudad, espérame en la sala en unos minutos voy —

Le señale que caminara derecho y después a la izquierda, cerrando la puerta me eche a la cama, di cuanto giro de alegría, emoción, felicidad, era una revoltura de emociones en mi interior jejeje debo admitirlo, pero bueno la gran idol Nico me espera y no hay que hacer esperar a las celebridades ¿no es así?. Vistiendo unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca y un suéter, salí de mi habitación y la mire atendiendo el teléfono sentada en el sofá, era tan linda, tan adorable verla así por lo que no la interrumpí, hasta que ella noto mi presencia sobresaltándose un poco saliendo a flote su actitud tsundere, su divina forma de ser tan única de ella… bueno.. No tanto, Maki también lo es jejeje, o cierto ¿Debo preguntarlo o no? Jajaja bueno ya veré que hago, por el momento disfrutare su compañía.

Saliendo de mi casa, nos encontramos con un lindo atardecer en el horizonte, mientras un viento frio soplaba, esto no incomodó a ninguna ya que íbamos abrigadas, la llevaría a recorrer el centro de la ciudad, Miraflores, San Isidro, llegando primero al parque de la reserva un lugar siempre colorido donde hay bellas fuentes que de noche se llenan de luces siendo esté un espectáculo para los turistas.

Nico – chan… ¿quieres comer algo?...

Pregunte al darme cuenta que veía un pequeño puesto de helados, tomando su mano sin medida alguna solamente lo hice corriendo hacia aquel puesto de helados, mientras me ganaba algunos regaños de ella, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino pedimos 2 helados, uno de chocolate para mí y ella pidió uno de fresa, después nos dirigimos a una banca cerca de ahí, comiendo nuestros helados mientras había gente paseando por los alrededores, familias, niños jugando parejas demostrándose su cariño y afecto, tornándose ligeramente incomodo el ambiente ya que en efecto yo tengo pareja, un linda chica a quien le digo de cariño gala, que aunque estemos lejos eso no impide que yo la quiera por quien es, que me guste su forma de ser, incluso nuestras platicas graciosas de quien es la dominante y quien la sumisa, inevitablemente sonreí al pensar en ella, la pelinegra lo noto y se acercó a mi demasiado cerca a decir verdad, sonrojándome por su cercanía, no era que me gustase o algo así… por dios ahora soy ¿Tsundere?.

Shizu – chan ¿estás bien? —

Eh… Si… descuida... ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —

Sonríes demasiado alegre… ¿En qué tanto piensas? —

Bueno… pues, es difícil de explicar… —

inténtalo jejeje, la gran Nico Nii te prestara atención —

Entonces tomando un respiro comencé hablarle de mi relación con Gala, de lo bien que nos llevábamos, de lo dulces que éramos la una con la otra, incluso que a veces nos distanciábamos un poco pero bueno, es algo normal en las parejas…. Digo yo jejeje pero lo más lindo de todo, era que ella con cada palabra se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, era demasiado dulce… quería apretarle las mejillas pero me contuve jajaja, algo difícil de poder hacer debo admitirlo, después de terminar de contarle mi historia romántica hubo nuevamente otro silencio no incomodo como el anterior cada una miro hacia otro lado comiendo su lado dispersa en sus propios pensamientos hasta que ella volteo a verme nuevamente, lucia ¿melancólica? Me lleva… quizá no debí contarle ahora ella está triste… debo disculparme con ella.

Nico – chan, disculpa si toque un tema incomodo… lo siento… —

No te preocupes shizu – chan, estoy bien… solamente me puse a pensar en cierta pelirroja—

La tomate, tsundere como tu jejejeje —

¿Qué has dicho?! —

No pude evitarlo, me reí porque simplemente me parecía adorable el verla de esa manera, además al parecer mis palabras le habían hecho pensar en ella, debe extrañarla o no se… siempre están peleando, pero como dicen del odio al amor hay un solo paso… es posible que el fondo ella sienta un sentimiento tan hermoso, tan tierno, puro por Maki – chan que bueno, creo sería lo más normal que actuase así, pero nuevamente cuando iba a disculparme ella me interrumpió.

¿Realmente soy tsundere? ¿Acaso en el fondo quiero a Maki… como tú a Gala? Es la primera vez que lo pienso…. Pero bueno si lo pienso profundamente podría ser verdad, pero quizás ella no sienta lo mismo —

¿Por qué sería diferente? —

Al menos eso pienso yo…. —

Con un gesto dulce e inocente tome su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara lentamente aclarando mi garganta cerré los ojos por un momento mientras mi sonrisa era más cálida y honesta.

Cuando vuelvas a casa pregúntale… y quizás te lleves una sorpresa…. —

Quizás tengas razón… no pierdo nada con intentarlo, además ¿quién no querría a la gran Nico? —

Jejejeje exactamente, eres demasiado dulce y tierna como para no quererte jejeje —

Lo se… Lo se….

Después de un rato de risas y una charla amena proseguimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ella quedo completamente fascinada con lo que veía, no hubo lugar al cual no la llevará en el centro de la ciudad, compramos algunos recuerdos que podría llevarse cuando ella regresara a casa… pero ¿Realmente quería que eso pasara?... Que ella fuera real era un sueño cumplido, yo en sé en lo personal si deseo que este sueño termine, no todos los días conoces a alguien a quien tanto idolatras… vaya otro juego de palabras pero bueno creo que el tiempo que se quede deberé disfrutarlo plenamente ya que oportunidades así, no se dan una segunda vez… no sé cómo lo tomen los del grupo pero bueno en algún momento deberé decírselos jajaja, me gustaría poder verles sus caras a todos cuando lo sepan, será algo completamente épico.. Lo sé.

En lo personal, que mejor regalo de San Valentín que pasar tu día con alguien a quien tu tanto deseas que fuese real, creo que hasta los sueños pueden volverse realidad, y si fuera posible no quisiera despertar de este sueño. Ambas finalmente volvimos a casa cansadas por pasar la tarde en la calle, bueno decidí compartir mi habitación con ella, estando ya en pijamas listas para dormir lentamente nos miramos sonriendo ambas.

Gracias…. —

¿Eh? Porque…—

Por hacer este sueño una realidad… —

Eh… no es nada… no es como si yo tuviera otra opción o algo así… —

Ambas nos dimos la espalda para cerrar los ojos, yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo, sin darme cuenta ella igualmente sonreía.

 **Nota del autor: Fin del primer One – shoot, jejejeje n.n espero haber logrado sacarte una sonrisa Shizu como Nico sé que lo haría**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El primer one – shoot fue con una de las tsunderes del grupo Nico xD jajaja y como para no romper seguimiento pues decidí continuar con la segunda tsundere, si señoras y señores la tomatito hermoso, precioso, sensual… grr… ok xD ya me calmo jajaja en conclusión Maki y será conmigo :v, sin más preámbulos continuemos la lectura.**

 **PD: variare la trama de cada historia, para que sea más interesante**

 _Carlos de Jesús – Maki_

 **Córdoba, Veracruz México 4:00 pm**

Como todas las tardes, me encontraba en mi habitación en mi lap top, jugando Fate Fatal Crucis, buscando imágenes random, escribiendo para mi perfil de Fanfiction, escuchando música, lo habitual que un chico hace en sus vacaciones de maestría, al menos eso es lo que yo hago, debes en cuando revisaba mi teléfono para ver si había llegado algún mensaje en whatsapp pero todo estaba tranquilo , hacia frio ya que es invierno pero yo como soy todo un hombre que aguanta climas fríos andaba bien primaveral, una playera y un short jajaja. Estaba comenzando a aburrirme así que me levante de la cama sentándome en mi silla de ruedas para ir a la cocina para pepenar algo del refrigerador sin que como siempre ninguno en la casa se diera cuenta, si lo se… soy un glotón pero bueno, el ejercicio me ayuda un poco que aunque no pueda caminar me mantengo en forma ¿o no? Bueno cómo sea el punto es que estaba el día nublado y aburrido.

Por alguna extraña razón me detuve en la puerta principal de la casa para ver la calle y el cielo, pero en ese momento mi mirada se quedó fija en un punto específico ya que veía a una chica de espaldas vistiendo un vestido largo azulado con puntos rojos que siendo mas específicos eran rosas estampadas por todas partes, zapatos rojos de tacón, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero abombado blanco con un moño rojo. El cabello rojizo la hacía lucir linda debía admitirlo, las chicas pelirrojas me atraen no pienso negarlo pero… ¿Por qué caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada? Tenía un celular en la mano, aparentemente parecía marcar a un número, pero se desesperaba ya que no parecía obtener respuesta.

¿Estará perdida? Mmm ¿Le ayudo? Mmm… —

Mi papa no estaba y mi mama no llegaba del trabajo, siempre llegaba tarde. la chica que hace el aseo se encuentra arriba, que diablos… si de por si por todo me lo hacen de pedo, no creo que este mal ayudar a alguien que está perdido. Abrí la reja, salí al jardín deteniendo mi silla de ruedas en el portón de mientras escuchaba como ella se quejaba, refunfuñaba en leves susurros… me parecía algo divertido y tierno, conociéndome no iba a durar mucho para hacerle alguna que otra broma, acercándome lo más cerca posible ya que no tenía las llaves del candado para abrir lentamente dije "Oye… ¿Estas perdida?", "¿Necesitas ayuda?", grande sería mi sorpresa que cuando ella volteó asustada, esas facciones eran inconfundibles… esa mirada violeta rasgada tan fina y elegante era única, ¿Un espejismo acaso?, Maki – chan estaba a fuera de mi cada ¿De verdad?, en ese momento perdí la conciencia de la impresión demasiado raro que pase en mi siendo honestos.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, ni cómo es que llegue al suelo pero al abrir los ojos lentamente a pesar de estar la tarde nublada no podía ver el rostro de momento de quién estaba mirándome desde arriba, con ¿preocupación?.

¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas un médico? —

No… descuida… he soportado cosas peores… —

¿Ah?! ¿De qué hablas?! —

Olvídalo… No te preocupes yo me entiendo… —

Lentamente me senté en el pasto del jardín, aún estaba el portón cerrado pero ella estaba dentro y supuse que ella salto por la baranda lateral ya que vivo en un condominio, en medio de mi aturdimiento de manera estúpida o sin saberlo la llame por su nombre causando que ella se sobresaltara de golpe y se alejara ciertos pasos de mí, viéndome como una especie de acosador o algo así, como pude me subí a la silla nuevamente para acomodarme y mirarle con una dulce sonrisa para que no sintiera miedo ni desconfianza, como todo un caballero que soy… a veces…. Me presente de manera cordial con ella.

Me llamo Carlos…. Cuál es tu nombre…. —

Este…. Bueno… yo… bueno… —

No debería sorprenderme, es tsundere y así es como la amo, si señoras y señores amo a las tsunderes como no tienen idea.

Mi nombre es Maki…. Mucho gusto…. —

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo Maki? Dios mío… no es una broma ¿Verdad?... bueno hay una forma de descubrirlo…. Mierda! ¿Porque dije eso?, sencillo como la bruto y bestia que suelo ser me di un cachetón marca guajolotero que me dolió hasta el… bueno ya saben, entonces me di otro para estar seguro y carajo! Como duele maldita sea…. Pero mis ojos no parecen engañarme, en realidad es Maki, mire al cielo y agradecí a todo ente divino que estuviera desde arriba viéndome por traerme este angelito tan divino a mi puerta, cosa que la pelirroja le pareció muy extraña frunciendo el ceño… joder, que hermosa se ve enojada.

¿Estás bien?... dime ¿te auto – flagelas acaso? —

Em… no tanto…. —

¿Eh?! —

Maki… Maki… tranquila solo bromeó —

Verla hacer un mohín y tomarse el mecho de cabello para jugar con él, era tan irreal que sentía que era un sueño, que quizás estaba dormido aun pero el dolor en mis mejillas me hacía pensar todo lo contrario, así que la invite a pasar a la sala, sentándose en uno de los sillones. Yo por mi parte me quede a un lado en mi silla mirándole a los ojos curioso por saber qué era lo que hacía ahí, algo que preguntaría inmediatamente, claro de la forma más serena posible no quería asustarla, aunque suene irónico conozco su carácter y lo fácil que puede alterarse.

Maki… bueno disculpa si soy directo…. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la puerta de mi casa?, si se puede saber…

No lo se….

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

De verdad no lo se…

Me quede pensativo y entonces no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se a la perfección que difícilmente podría decirme algo, es una tsundere terca que por más que insista no va a decirme algo aunque podría intentarlo pero… quizás lo haga de otra forma, tome la elección de cambiar la plática, disimule el querer saber cosas de ella para que se sintiese más cómoda aunque claro, ¿Qué no sabría de ella? Jajajaja. Cuando llego mi turno de hablar pues le conté algunas cosas personales de mí, por qué estoy en silla de ruedas, mis gustos, el que estudio maestría y como era de esperarse ella presumió de forma victoriosa que era la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria de Otonokizaka a lo que yo asentí, pasamos charlando de cosas triviales pasando a algo a lo que ni yo sé por qué sucedió. Tuve la grandiosa idea de llevarla a mi habitación, pequeña con algunos juguetes de cuando era niño, con mi lap en la cama.

Cuando fije mi mirada en mi celular leí la fecha ¿14 de febrero?! ¿Por qué por azares del destino ella apareció en este día?! Coño! Es que acaso el destino quiere joderme!, obviamente me maldije internamente mientras ella tan hermosa veía lo poco que tenía en mi habitación y cuando tomo una fotografía mía de cuando era bebé me tense como no tienen idea.

¿Eres tu cierto? —

Si… ehm… ¿Por qué? —

Saliste muy lindo en la foto… —

Por un momento no reaccionamos, pero cuando ambos caímos en cuenta de lo que paso ambos volteamos la mirada, yo completamente nervioso por lo que dijo ¿Le parezco lindo? Si supiera que soy todo un animal, en el buen sentido…. No pensaría lo mismo, pero me sorprendió el que ella estuviera ¿disculpándose por eso?.

Perdóname…. Lo dije sin pensar… lo siento…. —

No.. te preocupes… muy pocos me dicen que lo soy… —

Solté un suspiro en ese momento, para después mirar esos ojos violetas que estaban tan atentos en mí, era la primera vez que alguien me veía en ese forma que le conté cosas que muy pocos saben de mí, podía ver sus gestos en su rostro, miedo, melancolía, tristeza, compasión… un sinfín de emociones hasta que de un momento a otro me abrazo como si entendiera como me siento, en ese momento yo solo cedi, nos quedamos varios minutos así y entonces ella vio mi computadora encendida.

¿Puedo? —

Claro… igual no hacía nada relevante…—

Un grave error, ya que la había dejado en mi página de fanfiction, donde escribo todas mis locuras, historia raras y extrañas, de momento vi que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… juraría que de su frente salía humo… cuando me acerque sus mejillas estaban rojas. Quería que me tragara la tierra ¿Cómo te sentirías si la… chica en este caso, que tanto idolatras leyera cosas realmente vergonzosas de ella en un perfil de historias? Evidentemente con una vergüenza más evidente que el cabello rojizo del tomate tsundere. Iba a explicárselo pero se volteo con un gesto demasiado avergonzado tomándome de los hombros sacudiéndome con una fuerza que ni yo conocía.

¿Cómo puedes escribir cosas tan… vergonzosas? De mí y Nico – chan! Carlos – Kun! —

Amm…. Pues, no se… quizás porque soy su fan n° 1 —

Explícate! —

Como pude le detuve y lentamente señale hacia el calendario donde decía 14 de febrero, ella me soltó bajando la mirada con completa vergüenza, lentamente le tomo el mentón con calidez y sonreí con mucha honesta respondiendo a su pregunta.

Consideró que deberían estar juntas…. —

¿Eh? Porque lo dices… si somos polos opuestos…. —

¿Consideras la idea de estar juntas? —

Eh… no… por supuesto que no…. —

Eres tan predecible…. —

Ambos en ese momento reímos de forma amistosa porque al fin y al cabo, ella en el fondo tenia sentimientos encontrados por la enana pelinegra, pero era tan terca como para admitirlo, yo no soy quien para juzgar a los demás ya que ni yo he tenido la suerte que tuviera en el amor, pero bueno las cosas suceden por algo.

Te lo agradezco…. Carlos – Kun… —

¿Eh? ¿Porque Maki – chan? —

A pesar de decir que eres un chico extraño, rudo…. No creo que lo seas… dicen que hasta el más desalmado puede tener buen corazón, quizás tienes razón respecto a esa enana, presumida y arrogante —

Que me lo dijera ella, fue algo que me llego al corazón… baje mi mirada y derrame lágrimas de melancolía, ella solamente las seco con la diestra y beso mi mejilla con dulzura, abrazándome y tirándome a la cama quedando ambos juntos el uno al otro. Mirando al techo quedándonos en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la hermosa pelirroja a mi lado decidió seguir con la conversación de antes.

Cuando vuelva a casa… le diré lo que siento a Nicho – chan, pero como no sé cómo volver creo que me quedare un tiempo a hacerte compañía, claro si gustas —

Si descuida… Por mi encantado de la vida y por cierto gracias… —

¿Por qué? —

Por hacer este día, especial y diferente para mí en muchos aspectos —

No dijimos más palabras y solo nos quedamos abrazados mirando el techo, hasta que mi madre llego y tuvimos que separarnos sonrojados para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque no era grave… bueno mi madre es un poco especial y puede mal interpretarlo todo, además no quiero que haga lo de siempre, interrogarme o interrogarla, aunque quizá al final termine haciéndolo, es mi madre después de todo… eso sí, no permitiré que la deje en la calle, mi casa es de 2 pisos y puede vivir arriba con todo gusto. Aún así… el conocerla me hace feliz, quizás deba contárselo a los del grupo de whatsapp, quizás me tachen de demente pero bah… sé que lo soy. El tiempo que se quede aquí no importa si es corto o largo seria la oportunidad perfecta de estar con alguien a quien admiras mucho, ¿ídolo? Es una school – idol, el contexto si aplica en ella jajajajaja, será divertido… lo sé….

 **Nota del autor: pues aquí les dejo este segundo one – shoot de 10 jajajaja, opiniones o quejas son bienvenidas xD vamos anímense**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mmm después de 2 días de no escribir los one – shoots que prometí, por razones personales pues aquí continuo jajaja xD no voy a dejarlos así como así :v voy a terminar lo que empeze, yo tengo palabra de hombre (digo yo jajaja), bueno sin más que decir a seguir con la lectura.**

Alex – Kotori

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina, 2:00 pm**

Como todos los días, mi vida rutinaria es demasiado desgastante, en la mañana voy a la universidad y en las tardes trabajo, por suerte en este dia solamente tengo que ir a la escuela porque si fuera al trabajo, seguramente no llegaría entero a mi casa, igual es cansado ir la universidad no lo voy a negar

Las horas pasan lentamente, es como si dios quisiera que el día fuese eterno… vaya suerte la mía y eso que apenas son las 2 de la tarde, debo ser paciente y esperar no me queda de otra ¿o sí? Hmm bueno que más da jajaja, a seguir trabajando entonces.

Finalmente ha terminado mi día ajetreado… Jm… al fin podre irme a casa descansar —

Me estire en la calle, sin importarme que la gente me mirara de manera extraña, igual yo soy alguien extraño… ¿Voy por unas cervezas antes de llegar a casa? No sería mala idea, así que iré además no es como si fuera emborracharme, ni siquiera es fin de semana para hacerlo pero no está de más nunca una cerveza. Me dirigí tranquilamente al bar al centro de la ciudad en una zona demasiado transitada para ser tarde pero eso no es importante en este caso. Vi el local al cual entraría tranquilamente al abrir la puerta, había música suave y tranquila la cual le daba un aire tranquilo y acogedor al interior, fui hacia la barra pidiéndole amablemente al cantinero que me sirviera Schneider bien fría, la cual tome degustándola con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras veía a las personas a mi alrededor convivir de manera tranquila y eso que ya había pasado el 14 de febrero pero igual no importa ya que esa fecha no me afecta tanto como a otras personas jejejeje, aunque bueno debo admitir que no hubiera estado mal haber pasado ese día con una persona especial, el día de ayer.

A veces me pregunto, como seria pasar el 14 de febrero con una persona especial para ti, que te quiera y que siempre sonría cuando dices algo lindo o se riera cuando dieras algo chistoso… Mmmm supongo que sería lindo —

Divague en mis pensamientos, mientras seguía tranquilamente con mi cerveza, de momento en tanto mirar al gente escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse dirigiendo mi mirada a esta, pude ver a una chica delgada, con el cabello largo peligris que se cubría el rostro con un sombrero abombado café con un listón azul alrededor de este, una blusa con muchos detallados moños, estampados, adornos que la hacían lucir muy femenina, una falda corta color vainilla que tenía pliegues en toda la extensión de esta, solamente finalizando con unos tacones azules. ¿Sería algún tipo de diseñadora acaso?, sus ropas están finamente bordadas, cualquiera con el suficiente sentido común podría llegar a tal conclusión sin tener que ser demasiado inteligente, pero que raro, ella se cubre al parecer con su sombrero, luce nerviosa, como si quisiera mantener un bajo perfil… ¿Le hablo o no le hablo? Tampoco es como si me quisiera ver como un acosador con una chica que apenas conozco, si soy acosador pero no a niveles extremos con alguien que no conozco, quizás esta perdida y no le veo nada malo en ayudar a alguien.

Eh…. Disculpa esta pérdida acaso… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —

Estaba a punto de tocar su hombro para poder ver su rostro más de cerca pero ella de una forma casi temerosa se negó haciéndose hacia atrás, cosa que yo en ese momento comprendí perfectamente, me disculpe y le deje tranquila, siguiendo con mi bebida, pero debes en cuando le miraba de perfil, queriendo descifrar el enigma de su rostro el cual era todo un misterio para mí, la curiosidad siendo francos me estaba matando. Aun así me mantuve tranquilo, hasta que ella finalmente estando un poco más tranquila se paró de la barra dirigiéndose a la salida… solamente un paso antes pude ver como un hombre ya estando ebrio, le tomo del hombro de manera sumamente brusca jaloneando, por consiguiente ella soltó un gritillo tan agudo que yo no pude confundirlo ¿Sera posible acaso?, Me pare y fui a encarar al tipo que la jalaba de manera brusca.

Señorita… ¿El tipo le molesta? —

Este… un poco… solo quiero irme de aquí onegai….—

Esa frase y esa voz eran inconfundibles, me aventure a alejarle de ese hombre a la chica y pude ver unos lindos ojos color miel que estaban temerosos como un pajarito asustado, entonces el tipo este se molestó comenzando a insultarme con palabras que ni yo mismo entendía ya que su estado le impedía hablar bien, la chica estaba detrás de mí, asustada sin decir nada. De repente sentí un golpe en mejilla no muy fuerte que me hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, definitivamente iba a partirle el trasero a ese tipo, primero molesta a una chica que no le hace mal a nadie, solo mírenla… tiene una linda mirada, ¿Cómo podría ser malvado un rostro así? Con fuerza le respondí el golpe con un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada al estar caído, tomando de la mano a la chica para salir rápidamente del lugar hacia una plaza cercana donde al faltarnos el aire nos detuvimos en una banca sentándonos tranquilamente recobrando el aliento.

¿Estás bien? El tipo no te hizo nada ¿cierto? —

Etto… no… por cierto gracias…. —

Descuida, no soy un caballero en armadura o un príncipe azul pero tampoco un desalmado que deja a una chica en manos de un borracho —

Eres muy amable.. ¿Cómo te llamas? —

Alex… pero puedes decirme Fretes… —

La chica sonrió amablemente, de una manera sumamente angelical seguido después de un risa cálida que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, para después ella presentarse pero yo tenía mis sospechas solamente quería confirmarlo jajaja, si es raro yo lo sé.

Kotori Minami… mucho gusto —

Así que no estoy delirando, en realidad es ella ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? Bueno quizás la única forma de comprobarlo es esta… mmm no… no es un sueño ya que el pellizco me dolió, vaya suerte la mía, y ahora de que hablo con ella ¿De sus amigas? ¿De Love Live? ¿De sus trajes? Mmm varios temas y no sé por dónde empezar, esperen se me queda mirando de una forma tan inocente que me parece demasiado tierno para soportarlo jejeje, bueno es Kotori – chan puedo esperar de ella eso y más tranquilamente, bueno supongo que debo empezar por algo, lo que menos quiero es incomodarla ni hacerle pensar cosas raras de mí, así que aquí voy…. Espero en dios no asustarla.

¿Eres idol cierto?

Si.. lo soy jejeje, junto a mis amigos tenemos un grupo de School Idols jejeje, es muy famoso en Akihabara —

¿Cómo es que llegaste al otro lado del mundo?

Etto… ni yo lo se…. Solo recuerdo dormir el día anterior en mi habitación, al despertar estaba en medio de la calle… sin saber cómo o cuando llegue a este lugar —

Mmm.. es raro, pero descuida, yo con gusto te daré un tour por la ciudad.

Ella lo agradeció tranquilamente, nos levantamos de la banca y comenzamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad, lucia fascinada con cada lugar al que llegábamos y notaba como ella en una libreta comenzaba a dibujar cosas, paisajes, edificios, cualquier cosa que le pareciera lindo de hacer. Sus dibujos eran obras de arte, que podrían estar en cualquier museo, eso me saco una sonrisa ya que nunca en mi vida hubiese imaginado que algo me estuviera pasando, si antes lo hubiera dicho ni yo lo hubiera imaginado jajaja pero bueno. Asi pasamos parte de la tarde caminando, comiendo alguno que otro helado, yo comprándole alguno que otro detalle, porque me parecía de lo más lindo sus reacciones que tenía, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas e inclusos sus risas eran demasiado dulces.

Nuevamente nos detuvimos en una banca, habíamos pasado un rato ameno y agradable, estando agradecida ella me sonrió y me pidió tan gentil mente que le diera otro paseo cualquier otro día mientras ella estuviera en la ciudad, porque pronto debía regresar a casa con sus amigas, con su madre. Era consciente de la situación y así acepte, proponiéndome disfrutar del tiempo que ella estuviera en la ciudad, viendo su libreta gentilmente se la pedí para ver sus dibujos, asombrado ojeaba cada página viendo cosas simplemente hermosas, paisajes, objetos, incluso vestidos que tenían bellos colores y adornos tan divinos que no podría simplemente describirlo con palabras porque creo que me quedaría completamente corto.

En una de las tantas páginas vi a una chica de cabello azulado y mirada ámbar que lucía un vestido realmente elegante, largo y en detallados rosas, el color blanco contrastaba correctamente con el color de su cabello, era un retrato demasiado bello que era digno de estar como una obra de arte en los mejores museos del mundo, "Umi Sonoda"… fue lo que salió de mis labios logrando llamar la atención de la chica a mi lado.

Conoces a Umi – chan, Alex – kun jejeje—

Algo así jejeje…. Debo decirlo, luce hermosa en este dibujo, debes quererla mucho para hacer este detalle tan lindo para ella —

Jejejejeje, gracias…. Supongo jejeje —

¿Se los has enseñado? —

Kya! No! Ella seguramente se desmallaría! —

Me reí a carcajadas en ese momento de tan solo pensarlo, Umi siempre se sonroja y dramatiza porque considera que todo lo relacionado con el amor y la moda es simplemente… vergonzoso, si supiera que Kotori – chan hace dibujos de ella tan lindos de seguro terminaría en coma… ok no eso es demasiado cruel incluso para Umi. Seguimos entonces charlando de cosas triviales "conociéndonos" aunque yo sé mucho de ella, más bien ella conoció más de mí, de mis gustos, de los deportes que me gustan, incluso de las canciones de Love Live que me gustan hasta le enseñe en mi teléfono el SIF, el juego para android que trata sobre ellas, inclusive me puse a jugar un rato para aumentar mi ranking y ganar algunas cartas, curiosamente en un juego me salieron 3 de Kotori, ella estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía yo, permitiéndole jugar algunas rondas con canciones incluidas en el juego.

Me divertía verla hacer pucheros ya que al principio no daba con las notas, pero cuando lograba hacer buenos combos y terminar canciones sin errores y notas perdidas, me parecía lindo verla saltar de alegría que me daba simplemente lo mismo que las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraran de manera rara, igual soy alguien raro.

El día comenzó mal para mi… pero gracias a ti, pude divertirme Alex – kun, eres muy lindo, gracias sinceramente —

Me sonroje por esas palabras y más por el beso que recibí en la mejilla por parte de la pajarita quien lucía radiante y sonriente, se apoyó en mi hombro quedándonos un buen rato mirando el atardecer en el cielo hasta que se hizo noche, comenzando a bajar las temperaturas haciendo que ella temblase de frio, por lo que le di mi suéter para llevarla a mi casa, espera… no creo que sea buena idea antes de preguntar, si debo hacerlo primero.

Disculpa… tienes donde quedarte… —

Ahora que lo pienso no… jejeje —

Te parece bien, quedarte en mi casa… digo si quieres —

Si no te molesta… y no soy un estorbo, con gusto… tampoco quiero incomodar —

Dicho eso, nos encaminamos a casa tranquilamente para disfrutar de mutua compañía mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado haciendo de esta velada algo especial y dulce, ya que su compañía es cálida y placentera, sólo espero esto no termine tan rápido jeje.

 **Nota del autor: bueno estará el primer one – shoot del día de 3, esa es mi meta de hoy, espero lo hayas disfrutado Alex ya que lo escribí con toda la buena intención del mundo camarada jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Continuando con los one – shoots con motivo de San Valentín, aquí les dejo el siguiente para una de las administradoras del grupo de whatsapp Lyn jejejeje** **espero sea de tu agrado n_n, por supuesto te toco Honoka 3, bueno sin más que decir prosigamos con la lectura.**

 _Lyn – Honoka_

 **Chile, 6:30 pm.**

Había pasado la fecha del 14 de febrero, una que para mí me es indiferente únicamente en el sentido amoroso, ya que por el momento el tener pareja no está en mis planes pero eso no es un impedimento para que lo haya pasado con mis amigos, los del grupo de whatsapp de Love Live que son todos unos locos, debo admitirlo jajaja, entre loliconeros, amantes de los traps, las lolis, etc son unos loquillos pero me caen bien los cabrones jajaja pero bueno un día después de esa aburrida fecha todo parece estar tan tranquilo, en mi natal chile a pesar de que a cada rato me cortan el internet concha de su madre, como odio eso! Es bonito mi país y mi ciudad.

Bueno hoy que puedo decir… Mmm, entre escribir historias en fanfiction, jugar SIF y administrar mi página de Facebook se me va el tiempo pero bueno, nunca está de masa salir un rato a la calle no sé, a comprar productos de Love Live o mangas, etc… o simplemente a dar un paseo por las calles para matar el tiempo, bueno creo que eso hare.

A ver que me encuentro de divertido en la calle —

Dije para mí misma, mientras me ponía algo cómodo para salir jejeje no es como si yo fuera muy obsesionada con la imagen, son más que nada sencilla, alguna blusa con un dibujo de anime, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis está bien para mí.

Salí de mi casa y camine por la banqueta que mientras veía a la gente pasar a mi alrededor, como era ya normal en las tardes, no había nada fuera de lo común hasta que al doblar en una esquina pude ver cómo la gente estaba aglomerada en las afueras de una panadera gritándose, al parecer discutiendo, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado para que tanta gente se aglomere en un lugar tan chiquito, quizás un robo, no se… pero bueno supongo que tendré que acercarme para ver qué onda sucede en ese sitio. Para mi sorpresa el dueño del local tenia agarrado del cuello de una chamarra a alguien ¿Un chico? ¿Una chica? No lo sé… ya que tenía puesto la chamarra gris, unos jeans azules que se cortaban hasta arriba de los tobillos, unos converse rojos y al parecer agarraba una bolsa de pan a la cual se aferraba con insistencia, quería ver su rostro pero este estaba cubierto por unos lentes oscuros en la parte de los ojos, una gorra negra con la insignia de las musas en esta estampada en rosa.

Soy yo o esta persona tiene complejo de Honoka – chan… Mmm esto es demasiado raro —

Me acerque entre la multitud, abriéndome pase mientras veía más de cerca a esta persona que por más que jalaban la bolsa de pan para quitársela, era como si sus manos fueran unas tenazas mecánicas que por nada del mundo soltaban aquella bolsa escuchándose los gritos más enfurecidos de las personas, Entre "métanla a la cárcel", "córtenle las manos por robar" y "línchenla" se la llevaban, me di cuenta porque usaban el femenino ya que a los costados de su cabeza sobresalían unos pequeños mechones naranjas peculiarmente se parecía mucho al personaje que más me gusta de Love Live, hmm que extraño la verdad, tanto me gusta que mi nickname en fanfiction es "Honoka Harlown" jajaja pero bueno volviendo al punto, la cosa se estaba volviendo muy tensa hasta que de una manera muy pero muy torpe se zafo del agarre de ese hombre comenzando a correr entre la multitud, viene hacia acá… debo quitarme o seguro me va a arroyar… mierda…. Me acabo arroyando, pero que demonios… me toma de la mano, ¿A dónde demonios me va a llevar ahora? ¿Me va a secuestrar acaso? Joder… que alguien me ayude!... ok he sonado como Kayochin.

Hey! Porque me jalas…. Yo que… espera… me lastimas… espera carajo! —

Entre tanto correr, terminamos tropezando ambas ya que me había tomado la mano demasiado fuerte y si peor caí de cara hacia el suelo tocándome la cara inevitable por el dolor producido en el golpe. Iba a gritarle y a reclamarle porque carajos hizo eso pero ella estaba atenta a recoger la bolsa de pan quitándose la gorra dejando ver sus cabellos naranjas más a detalle, esas 2 coletas a los costados amarradas con unos pequeños listones, me acerque hacia ella lentamente aún sintiendo dolor pero eso no sería nada comparado a lo que mis ojos presenciarían.

Honoka – chan…. —

Veía esos claros ojos celestes fijos en el suelo recogiendo las piezas de pan, de forma muy apurada, su tez clara era inconfundible e incluso en su blusa bajo su chamarra estaba ese símbolo kanji que le identifica a ella con color naranja, tal asombro me hizo sentarse de golpe en suelo llamando su atención volteando a mí de forma inocente, acercándose para extender su diestra hacia mi sonriendo de forma cálida y ciertamente tenue. Por inercia tome su mano aun sin salir de su asombro mientras me levantaba con ayuda de ella quitándome el polvo del mi ropa para después mirarle de pies a cabeza, inclusive me pellizque la mejilla para saber si era verdad lo que mis ojos veían o estaban jugándome una broma de muy mal gusto.

Eres… real…. —

Faito Dayo! —

Soltó esa muletilla, demasiado peculiar en ella estaba sin palabras y dando unos pasos hacia adelante lentamente le tome las mejillas comenzando a jalárselas mientras ella se quejaba de manera infantil hasta el grado de hacerme reír.

Mouh! Porque todos me hacen eso… ¿Soy de plástico acaso? —

Jejeje, perdón Honoka – chan, es que no pensé que fueras real y quise comprobarlo —

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —

Buena pregunta… y ahora que chuchas respondo… haber Lyn piensa… que puedes decirle a tu Idol, que sea convincente y no te haga ver una acosadora, mmm quizás que las musas son tan famosas que en todo el mundo son conocidas, que hasta tienen un juego en celular para android, quizás eso funcione ya que no es tan inteligente que digamos, por no decir ingenua jejejej, ok mejor pienso algo rápido ya que verla comer pan con esa mirada curiosa me pone nerviosa.

¿Y bien? —

Bueno pues verán, ustedes las musas son tan famosas que hasta en esta parte del mundo llega su fama y muchos artículos de ustedes—

¿De verdad? Por cierto donde estoy… porque no recuerdo como llegue aquí, solamente recuerdo que estaba estudiando con Umi – chan, bueno siendo regañada por ella… hasta que me dormi y al despertar… me encontré en medio de este lugar y con hambre, jejeje —

No me sorprende… jejeje —

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —

Negué tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en el suelo a la orilla de la banqueta mientras ella tranquilamente comía con un gusto y unas ganas las piezas de pan que seguramente se robó de la panadería, jajajaja aunque este en un mundo digamos "paralelo" al suyo no cambia en nada su naturaleza glotona y holgazana. Mientras ellas terminaba de llenar su estómago yo no decía nada, no quise interrumpirla ya que era demasiado gracioso verla comer de esa manera tan voraz hasta que finalmente termino sobándose el estómago soltando un suspiro satisfecho, su sonrisa en su rostro no tenía precio debía admitir eso.

Etto, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? —

Puedes decirme Lyn jejeje —

Mucho gusto Lyn – chan —

Dime una cosa Honoka – chan… ¿Robaste esos panes de la panadería verdad? No los pagaste…

Etto…. —

No debía ser demasiado lista para saber que era verdad, porque con sus gestos y su risa nerviosa la delataban como cualquier libro abierto, pero meh… yo no juzgo a las personas por su apariencia, aunque bueno robar es malo y si la hubieran agarrado la hubieran metido al bote, quien sabe que hubiera pasado ahí dentro, mejor no quiero ni pensarlo aunque sería interesante…. Jajaja yo y mi mente sexy, bueno como sea… el punto es que ella es en cierta forma real jajaja, me pregunto que dirán los chicos cuando se los cuente, quizás me tachen de loca o se mueran de la envidia, bueno finalmente estamos aquí, supongo que debemos hacer algo más interesante, posiblemente quiera conocer la ciudad o algo así.

¿Quieres dar un paseo Honoka – chan? —

Claro! Me gustaría! —

Ven sígueme —

Y así fue como dimos un paseo por la plaza comercial, el parque, compramos algunos dulces jajaja, para ser una chica de 18 años, tiene un estómago de barril y no parece engordar o bueno eso creo, la tarde paso volando comprando cosas, comiendo dulces, divirtiéndonos haciendo alguna que otra travesura a la gente, hasta que finalmente terminamos cansadas. Decidí llevarla a mi cada ya que era una posibilidad de que ella no tuviera donde estar, no hay nadie en cada por lo que dudo que haya problemas por ello.

Después de caminar unas cuadras llegamos a mi casa entrando, mostrándole la cosa, la sala entre otras cosas, hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, donde tenía demasiadas cosas de anime, afiches, mangas, nendoroids de varios personajes de anime puestos en donde estaba mi computadora. Yo por mi parte me acosté en la cama mientras la veía a ella recorrer mi habitación con curiosidad como niño en dulcería hasta que vio mi nendoroid de ella en mi escritorio tomándolo en sus manos mirándolo curiosa jugaba con el literalmente sentando en la silla, tan entretenida estaba que se reía una que otra vez de lo peculiar que era ese muñequito.

Veo que te gustan los mangas y animes como a mi jejeje —

Si mi cuarto está lleno de muchas cosas de anime, ropa, juguetes, mangas, cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar—

Wow… eso si es sorprendente, y yo que pensaba que era raro que fuera tan aficionada a eso —

Es lo más normal Honoka – chan —

Nuevamente ella rio y yo sonreí con satisfacción, de un momento a otro ella volteo su mirada a mi compu, me senté en la cama mientras ella veía lo que tenía abierto, encontrándose con videos de las musas, escuchando canciones que ella entonaba con singular alegría, no me molesto que viera mi página de Facebook, pero note que ella estaba sonrojada tanto como el cabello de Maki… oh… mierda, tengo mucho contenido HonoMaki en la página, bueno al menos no es nada subido de tono… solo espero que no vea mi página de fanfiction, joder.. Que hable muy pronto. Directamente no estaba viendo mi página pero deje abierto algunos archivos de Word que tengo en desarrollo con historias muy sugerentes de ella y la tsundere pelirroja, con cada documento que veía su sonrojo y nerviosismo ella mucho mayor hasta que literalmente "colapso" cayendo al suelo con toda la cara roja.

¿Estás bien? —

Por dios…. Nico – chan va a matarme, si lee todo esto —

Jajaja no tiene por qué enterarse o si, además yo creo que tú y Maki harían linda pareja—

¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo dices?!

Sus personalidades son compatibles o no se… el punto es que me gusta el cómo se ven juntas —

Oh…. Bueno… supongo que una especie de ¿Fantasía? No le hace daño a nadie —

Ambas al unísono nos reímos de eso, terminando platicando por cosas sin sentido y graciosas, burlándonos de Nico, incluso de Maki, de lo "indecente2 que era Umi, de lo densa que era Eli, de lo pervertida de Nozomi y lo inocentes que eran Rin y Hanayo. La pasamos tan bien que no nos dimos cuenta que era tarde así que cambiándome de ropa por una pijama o algo parecido me acosté en mi cama, mientras a ella le preste ropa mía para que se la pusiera acostándose a un lado dándonos la espalda.

Nunca pensé que un día así fuera a pasar jejeje —

Nada es imposible Lyn – chan, si crees en ti mismo y en que todo en esta vida es posible —

Lo se… —

No nos dimos cuenta pero terminamos rendidas ante el sueño, mientras plácidamente en mis pensamientos estaba la idea de que esto si era tan real como se veía no deseaba que acabara tan pronto, situaciones así son solamente una vez en la vida y se deben disfrutar al máximo.

 **Nota del autor: Jajaja xD espero que este one – shoot haya cumplido tus expectativas Lyn jejeje, bueno sin mas que decir ahora le toca el turno a la "indecente" Umi – chan jaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jajaja xD Indecencia Umi hará acto de presencia en este capítulo junto a mi tocayo, ¿Me pregunto qué tantas obscenidades le mostrara Carlos David? xD vamos a descubrirlo, que lo disfruten.**

 _Umi – Carlos D._

 **México DF, 4:30 pm**

Trabajo y más trabajo, eso es lo que es mi día a día, en las oficinas de la aduana en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México que dicho sea de paso es la que tiene más habitantes en todo el país, revisión, papeleos, todo es demasiado aburrido la verdad pero bueno trabajo es trabajo ¿no?, finalmente es lo que tengo que hacer para subsistir aunque no todo es tan malo que digamos, en mis tiempo libres juego SIF para mejorar mi ranking y estar en los eventos a tope de gemas para no perder, uhm… cuando era el evento de mi amada Umi dah… ya no lo recuerdo… creo que era en… bueno como sea debo estar preparado para ganar el evento de Umi si o si, jajaja.

Volviendo a la realidad, como ya es febrero, paso el 14 todo está sumamente tranquilo aquí, no hay periodo vacaciones así que puedo relajarme un poco aunque bueno nunca falta el que turista llegue al país y tenga que revisar su equipaje, documentos y que todo esté en orden, es México… nunca faltara algún cabron o cabrona que quiera meter droga, de igual forma siendo esos casos trato de no inmiscuirme tanto porque puede ser posible que hasta yo mismo termine en pedos que no me conciernen.

Que aburrido esta esto… y para variar no hay señal de WiFi por aquí para jugar un rato —

Ahí estaba sentado en la oficina, aburriéndome a mis anchas hasta casi el grado de dormirme hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta sacándome de mi trance.

Disculpa Carlos, hay un nuevo turista que llego pero tenemos un problema… no trae ni documentos, ni equipaje… chécalo por favor —

Hm… que raro…. Pero igual lo hare, gracias —

Salí de la oficina lleno al aire de revisión de pasajeros con algunos de mis compañeros hablando con alguien una chica de cabellos azul oscuro lacios, que raro… tenía un suerte blanco, con una bufanda sobre su cuello, una falda corta con medias negras, finalizando con unos zapatos de tacón cafés. De momento no supe que estaba pasando hasta que al acercarme más escuche con atención lo que estaban charlando.

Señorita… si no trae papeles, ni alguna identificación… no podemos dejarla entrar al país, son políticas del aeropuerto —

Pero… ustedes no lo entienden… no sé cómo llegue a este lugar, no tengo a donde ir, ropa, nada… solo quiero encontrar un lugar donde quedarme hasta que arregle esto.. por favor —

Dice que su nombre es Umi Sonoda ¿Cierto? —

Si… señor así es….—

Pues… hasta que no se arregle esto, tendrá que quedarse aquí —

¿Escuche realmente que dijo Umi….? No es una jodida broma… joder… al acercarme más pude ver lo afligidos que estaban sus ojos, prácticamente me desarmo al ver como rompía en llanto, yo siendo un macho de 2 metros de alto me he quebrado ante esa expresión de tristeza de mi waifu, pero antes… "Plaf!" Joder… eso me dolió… no es un sueño es real, debo ayudarla no puedo permitir que ella este sufriendo si esta en mis manos poder ayudar, si eso hare, yo veré como la saco de aquí. Con determinación me puso entre mis compañeros que me miraron desconcertados yo tenía fija la mirada fija en esa chica peli azul que estaba cabizbaja y llorando desconsolada, sonándome la garganta llame la atención de todos los presentes incluso de ella.

No creo que a una celebridad se le daba tratar de esa forma, es una falta de respeto a su persona —

¿Acaso la conoces Carlos? —

Si… es una Idol de Akihabara, Japón… si perdió sus documentos, yo podré ayudarla a encontrarlos déjenmelo a mí ¿ok?

Si tú lo dices….—

Mis compañeros me dejaron solo con ella, yo por supuesto está muy nervioso, esos bellos ámbar estaban mirándome con esperanza pero a la vez asustados, me acerque y seque sus lágrimas con la diestra, mientras ella sollozaba tratando de calmarse.

¿Estás bien? —

Si… gra.. gracias…. —

Mi nombre es Carlos David, trabajo aquí… disculpa la actitud de mis compañeros son un poco toscos… dime, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —

Bueno… veras… yo no sé cómo llegue a este lugar, de un momento a otro estaba reprimiendo a Honoka y al momento está aquí —

¿Flojeando mientras hace tareas? —

Como sabes eso! ¿Eres una especie de acosador?!No te me acerques! Auxilio! —

No soy tal cosa, solo que se cómo es ella jejeje, descuida no voy a hacerte daño —

En ese momento un ruido nos interrumpió, era su estómago que la estaba delatando haciendo que se sonrojara a tope, yo solamente me reí ganándome algunos manotazos leves de mi waifu que me regañaba de una forma tan infantil y tierna, era realmente adorable el verla así, en vivo mucho mejor. Le propuse ir a comer algo a un restaurante cerca mientras me contaba un poco más de cómo fue que vino a parar al aeropuerto, me resultaba un poco increíble lo que me decía, llegando al local que era una taquería ordene unos tacos de suadero y de sesos para ambos.

Me divertía con sus caras al ver como se comía los tacos, le desagradaban pero el hambre le podía más, dándose cuenta de ello, se sonrojo más de lo posible mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Qué… que tanto miras?... —

Lo sexy que eres… —

Pero que dices! Eso es indecente Carlos – kun! Deja de mirarme!

Jajaja, oh vamos Umi – chan, eres linda… luces espectacular con los vestidos de Kotori – chan —

Deja de decir eso! Es indecente! —

Me reía a carcajadas porque las reacciones que había provocado en ella eran divertidas, tiernas, adorables, simpáticas… simplemente ella era toda una diosa de la indecencia… ok si ella leyera mis pensamientos seguramente ya me hubiera golpeado hasta matarme jajaja, vamos a controlarnos un poco.. Espera… nuevamente triste ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Oh… me lleva… mencione a Kotori – chan… que estúpido soy… bravo Carlos has metido las 4 bien fondo ahora tendré que disculparme.

Lo siento… no quise ponerte triste Umi – chan, perdóname —

Descuida… yo… Kotori…—

Entiendo.. no te preocupes… la extrañas es normal, han sido mejores amigas desde la infancia, como con Honoka – chan —

¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —

Eres una idol famosa… es normal que lo sepa un fan tuyo, el numero uno por cierto —

La expresión de tristeza se cambió por una sonrisa dulce y tierna, había logrado animarla haciendo que eso me produjera satisfacción, le haría olvidar de momento esa tristeza pero utilizaría a Kotori indirectamente para hacerle sonreír, para que se sintiera mucho mejor. Mi táctica era sencilla utilizar todo lo que tengo.. Bueno a la mano referente al kotoumi, imágenes, su canción, incluso fanfics para ver que reacción pudiera tener en ella, corriendo el riesgo de que me mate en el proceso o ella termine con un coma diabético por tanta "miel y azúcar".

Sacando mi celular lentamente lo ubique en la carpeta con imágenes de ellas 2, con cosas demasiado sugerentes por ejemplo: estando en posiciones eróticas, besos, manoseo, incluso con Kotori siendo dominante con ella como toda una tachi con su neko kawaii, riendo con cierta malicia llamando su atención instantáneamente.

Umi – chan… mira esto…. —

¿Eh? A ver…—

Cuando paso su mirada a la pantalla de mi celular, comencé a enseñarle las imágenes… lo primero que paso fue que escupió lo que estaba comiendo, se estaba ahogando así que le di agua que bebió como si su vida dependiese de ello, que en realidad era. Mientras le mostraba las imágenes sus reacciones iban desde vergüenza, pánico, terror, sus expresiones faciales se hacían más y más escandalosas al punto de que su nariz escurriera un hilillo de sangre, juraría que he visto sus orejas sacar humo como si fuera un tren arrebatándome el celular no me opuse dejándola que revisara todo el material indecente que tenía mientras acomodaba mis lentes en mi mirada, atento a todas sus reacciones créanmelo trataba de aguantar la risa, porque era demasiada diabetes para estarla presenciando en vivo y a todo color.

De pronto la escuche balbucear acercándome más a ella para poderle oír mejor, pero fue una muy mala idea.

Yo… yo… nunca… haría eso… nunca haría eso con Kotori! Es indecente! Carlos – kun como es que puedes tener eso en tu celular! Es vergonzoso!

Tranquila… son solo fan….—

No pude terminar de hablar ya que su puño estaba en mi nariz me había aventado el celular a la cara pero de paso de golpeo el tabique de la nariz de lleno. Deje caer mi celular en la mesa y concentre mis manos en tomarme la nariz, por dios para ser arquera y practicar kendo tiene una fuerza como la de un gorila como yo… diablos… ¿Estoy sangrando? Que acaso tiene las manos de coloso… demonios.

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?! —

Descuida…. Creo que no debí enseñarte eso…—

No! Perdóname me pase! No debí golpearte tan rudo! —

Tranquila, yo entiendo que quieres mucho a Kotori – chan y que jamás le faltarías al respeto de esa forma no te preocupes —

Escuche un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la mesa, se notaba triste pero después levanto la mirada forzando una sonrisa, no debería hacerlo… pero bueno es tan densa como Eli que no podría decirle que haga lo contrario, lentamente se levantó y me quito las manos para poner un pañuelo en mis orificios nasales para evitar que el sangrado siguiera, yo me estaba negando pero para ser una chica tenia fuerza.. No tuve más opción que permitirle hacerlo sin chistar. Mientras mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás miraba hacia arriba.

Yo jamás… podría hacer eso con ella… aunque muy en fondo lo quiera —

¿Uh? No es eso indecente…. —

Ya lo se! Pero bueno… yo en el fondo la quiero mucho…. No sé si está bien lo que siento…. Pero bueno…. Ella… ella…—

Te gusta… —

No dijo nada pero recibí un asentimiento por parte de ella, ese sentimiento por la pajarito era muy puro y fuera de todo tipo de perversión, el que quisiera hacerle cosas "indecentes" a Kotori era por el mismo hecho de que le gusta, la amase quizás cosa que en lo personal me parecía de lo más normal y humano, el amar a alguien no es malo, demostrárselo tampoco, desde mi punto de vista no lo es.

Umi – chan… —

Si… dime Carlos - Kun—

Si amas a Kotori debes decírselo, sin importar si es "indecente" o no, debes hacérselo saber, quizás ella en el fondo te corresponde —

¿Y si no? —

Bueno, jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas… ¿No crees? —

Fue entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos como si hubiera captado mi mensaje en ese momento, no había duda en sus ojos, había determinación, ese ferviente deseo como cuando fueron las musas a la casa de Maki y tenían que componer una nueva canción, esa misma determinación, ese fuego había en sus ojos cuando fueron a escalar la montaña junto con Rin y Nozomi. De golpe tomo mis manos con fuerza haciendo que me quejara un poco de dolor, pero sonreía que era lo importante, si debo sufrir un poco de dolor por verla feliz, por mi está bien jajaja, si soy ligeramente masoquista, por ella claro jaja.

Me ayudaras en eso… ¿cierto? —

Eh… bueno… no sé si deba…. —

Ayúdame…. Por favor —

Ok.. ok… suéltame las manos me las vas a quebrar —

Después de terminar de comer los tacos tranquilamente, con el ambiente menos denso que antes salimos rumbo a mi casa donde le había propuesto quedarnos, pero con la condición de que ella dormiría en un cuarto separado. Mi madre no tenía problema con eso, por lo que Umi se quedaría un tiempo con migo viviendo en mi casa. Una situación con una variante de posibles situaciones a suceder, pero lo mejor es que podría convivir más con ella con la chica que admiro, quiero, me divertiré a mis anchas jajaja molestándola ligeramente para verla reaccionar de esa forma tan dulce que tiene ella, el tiempo que se quede aquí, será algo inolvidable, lo sé.

 **Nota del autor: Aquí está el tercer one – el tercer one – shoot del día jaja, espero lo disfrutes tocayo xD, lo hice lo mejor posible para que te sea divertido** **, ya vamos por la mitad jaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Este one – shoot va dirigido a samoth, ya que le encanta, así que camarada esto está dedicado para ti jajaja, espero lo disfrutes, bueno ya sin más que decir empecemos con la lectura de la historia de hoy**

 _Samoth – Rin_

 **Fontana California, 1:18 pm**

El trabajar como guardia, no importa el lugar que sea en un condominio privado, en una empresa incluso para eventos de diferentes organizaciones puede ser tranquilo pero un poco aburrido y a veces tedioso ya que estas tu solo en la cabina de vigilancia solamente observando a la nada, a veces viendo a personas pasar muy contadas las veces ya que a los lugares que me ha tocado ir son demasiado tranquilos… al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero bueno como casi la mayoría del tiempo vivo solo con mi hermana y cuñado, que al menos ya dejaron la pereza, buscando un trabajo puedo decir que a cómo va mi vida está bien, no tengo queja alguna o motivo por el cual estar en disgusto alguno.

—Hoy también será un día aburrido por lo que me doy cuenta y aún faltan 9 horas para que termine mi turno, joder… quiero llegar a mi casa y jugar con mi PS3—

Me maldije a mí mismo de manera perezosa, veía mi celular una y otra vez, a veces contestaba algunos mensajes en el grupo de Whatsapp de Love Live, de verdad cada cosa que comparten esos cabrones me hacen reír jajaja, pero bueno son buenas personas, son mis amigos. A algunos los conoceré más que otros pero eso no quita el hecho de que me agraden, pero volviendo al punto estar aquí sin hacer mucho me aburre, sin tener WiFi para mejorar mi ranking en SIF y ganar algunas SR y UR de mi amada neko Rin es algo que realmente me mata de aburrimiento, bueno trabajo es trabajo, no tengo realmente otra cosa que hacer por el momento o ¿sí?

De vez en cuando saludaba a algún lugareño de la zona, que entraba o salía de aquel condominio en el cual me encontraba ahora fungiendo mi labor pero aun así la pereza no se me iba. Buscaba con que entretenerme, cualquier cosa pero era una pérdida de tiempo, me sentía más y más chocado con cada segundo que pasaba, era como si el tiempo fuera eterno a tal punto que cerré los ojos lentamente hasta que por mera inercia el sueño me venció quedando profundamente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero de manera casi obligatoria abrí los ojos al escuchar un grito de lo que era posiblemente una mujer, de momento divise por todos lados con mirada el posible origen de aquel grito pero no vi nada.

Todo estaba en completa quietud y silencio, posiblemente haya sido mi imaginación o como siempre quieren jugarme una maldita broma de mal gusto… pero no se preocupen si me la quieren hacer van a terminar con un hueco en el cuerpo o quizás con un susto de muerte que no se van a atrever a hacerlo de nuevo jajaja, soy algo bélico pero es por simple seguridad, muy bien hijos de puta estoy listo, vengan que papá les volara los sesos de un tiro, vamos cabrones quiero ver que intenten asustarme.

Quizás… haya sido mi imaginación, pero que raro una mujer gritando a estas horas… o es una loca o algo malo sucedió mm… igual me mantendré alerta —

Volví a mi posición en la cabina de vigilancia, claro con mi arma en las manos cargada y lista para quien quiera hacerse el listo conmigo, solo espero que esto no continúe porque voy a terminar volviéndome loco un día de estos, más de lo que ya estoy, créanme. Paso un buen rato, no volví a escuchar el grito de esa persona mujer o fuera quien fuera relajándome tranquilamente mirando la tarde con suma tranquilidad hasta que por azares del maldito destino volví a escuchar ese maldito grito otra vez pero más cerca fácil como de aquí a una cuadra arriba, ok! Ya me enfade haber hijos de puta que chingados está pasando. Apuntaba a todos lados alerta a lo que pudiera pasar hasta que a lo lejos vi a una joven correr hacia mí, por simple sentido común podía verificar que era delgada, no muy alta y lo más importante corría como toda una atleta por la banqueta siendo perseguida por un tipo armado con un revolver, un cuchillo, encapuchado.

Pero qué demonios… al parecer es una joven, pero en que lio se metió para que ese mal nacido le quiera lastimar —

Ayúdame nya! Ese hombre malvado me quiere lastimar —

No en mi presencia honey —

¿Pero que trae puesto? ¿Orejas de gato? ¿Una cola por detrás? ¿Muñequeras de gato? Si estuviera delirando diría que estoy viendo en vivo y a todo color a mi pequeña, adorable y atlética Rin Hoshizora. Se está acercando y puedo ver claramente su atuendo gatuno más a detalle en colores amarillo y negro, tiene color naranja corto, su tono de piel y esa mirada felina… oh mierda…. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Es algo prácticamente imposible, por sentido común… vamos Sam no te distraigas o esa chica podría salir herida, no estaría bien esa mancha negra en mi historial de trabajo, solo espero que no…. se me abalance en cima… creo que es tarde para decir eso ya que corrió, embistiéndome al punto de perder el equilibrio quedando encima de mí. Su tono de voz sonaba preocupado además era inconfundible ¿Habrá sido tan fuerte el golpe que ya estoy delirando?

Estas bien nya! —

Si… no te preocupes… solo dame un respiro por favor —

Ok! Solamente no dejes que me lastime! —

Descuida… no voy a dejar que te hagan daño… —

Tomando mi arma nuevamente, me levante como pude mientras esta chica como un miedoso gatito estaba detrás de mí aferrándose a mi hombro apuntándole a ese hombre que se detuvo en seco mientras sostenía sus armas en ambas manos y por sus fachas podría decir que es un simple asaltante novato o que improviso para robarle a una chica inocente, "el típico cliché de los ladrones de hoy en día"… a veces me pregunto: ¿No pueden ser más creativos?, pero bueno amigo hoy no es tu día de suerte porque si fuera tu no me molestaría en hacerme frente ya que no soy alguien que tenga contemplación con maleantes o bravucones, oh… quieres hacerme daño, bien lo siento por ti.

Lo siento… pero este no es tu día.. —

Lo golpeé con la cola de mi arma dejándolo aturdido por un momento, le tome el brazo haciéndole una llave de lucha libre, tumbándolo de cara contra el suelo con brusquedad, apuntándole con mi arma en la nuca, exigiendo que no se volviera a cruzar por aquí, que la dejara en paz o se las vería conmigo y para la próxima vez no lo dejaría irse sin por lo menos un agujero en el cuerpo, el tipo por intimidación salió corriendo, como el cobarde que es. Con la situación más tranquila me acerque a la chica quien estaba con la mirada baja hacia el suelo, intentando animarla soné lo más amable posible porque yo sé que cuando me enojo puedo ser intimidante, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era una víctima de un tipo que no sabe qué hacer con su miserable existencia, finalmente Estados Unidos es un país con demasiada discriminación y racismo.

¿Estás bien? —

Eh… si… nya, muchas gracias nya… —

Como es terminaste en esa situación? —

Hubo un silencio, algo incómodo en ese momento yo solamente la veía con los flequillos de sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro que trataba de ver para corroborar quien era hasta que subió la mirada cruzándose con la mía… sin duda alguna era mi linda neko Rin, estaba asustada y casi al punto de llorar, cosa que no tendría por qué culparla, que te quieran asaltar o matar puede ser motivo para que te asustes.

Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora nya…. —

Sam pero puedes decir Samoth jejeje —

Gracias Samoth – kun… eres muy amable nya… —

De manera inevitable sentí mis mejillas arder, vamos quien podría resistirse a esa carita tierna, a esos ojitos inocentes y que no matan a una mosca, no soy de piedra jajaja, por ella me derretiría completamente pero…. Auch… si es real, me duele la mejilla del pellizco, bueno Sam, tu sueño se ha hecho realidad ¿Ahora que puta madre vas a hacer? Bueno supongo que tendré que romper el hielo, pero joder con esa ternura no sé qué decir sin quererla apachurrar las mejillas jajaja, diría más pero supongo que no quiero verme como algún tipo de acosador y pervertido, no es el caso.

Rin – chan, como es que llegaste a esta parte del mundo ¿Eres de Akihabara no? —

Etto… si, pero veras… no sé cómo llegue a este lugar—

Mmm se más clara jeje, no entiendo —

Bueno.. quizás no me creas, pero yo estaba de camino a reunirme con mis amigas del grupo de school idols —

μ´s —

¿Cómo lo sabes, nya?

Son famosas a nivel mundial jejeje —

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad comenzando a saltar de una manera tan peculiar que no pude evitar reírme alegremente cosa que aparentemente a ella no le importó mucho, tanto que se me pego como lo hace peculiarmente con sus amigas frotando mi mejilla con la suya.

Me agradas Samoth – kun nya —

Eh.. gracias jejeje Rin – chan —

Etto, trabajas como vigilante ¿verdad? —

Si, es mi trabajo pero es algo aburrido je—

Jejejeje, sabes… te será extraño pero yo cuando iba a reunirme con ella al doblar una esquina vi una luz y de la nada estaba en dios sabe dónde y termine aquí huyendo de ese tipo que quería asaltarme, nya —

Oh…. —

Sonaba un poco sorprendente, pero bueno todo en esta vida es posible así que le creí tranquilamente, sentándome en la banqueta mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado acariciando su cola de neko de su atuendo, mientras platicábamos de cosas triviales, nuestros gustos, pasatiempos, nos conocíamos más literalmente. No nos dimos cuenta cuanto tiempo paso hasta que se hizo de noche y comenzaba a hacer ligeramente frio soplando una brisa tenue, al verla temblar y sobarse los brazos para darse calor le ofrecí mi chamarra gruesa para que se abrigara, sonrojándose, quizás por el frio jajaja aunque sería lindo creer que fuese por mi gesto. Saque mi celular y le comenzó a enseñar imágenes que tenía guardada de ella y Hanayo, eran muy dulces, tiernas, adorables en toda la extensión de la palabra. Incluso tuve el ligero accidente de mostrarle imágenes de ella en un tono mucho más erótico logrando sonrojarla en demasía.

Nya! Eso es vergonzoso! Yo no soy tan femenina! —

¿Umi – chan? —

Hey… eres malo samoth – kun —

Perdona… creo que acabo mi turno y es hora de volver a casa, ¿gustas acompañarme? —

Claro nya! —

Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos a mi auto el cual no estaba tan lejos de ahí, caballerosamente le abrí la puerta del copiloto, subiéndome del otro lado para encender el carro para irnos rumbo a mi casa, mientras estábamos de camino seguimos conversando.

¿Sabes cómo volver a casa? —

No, nya… la verdad no se… extraño a Kayochin… ¿estará bien? —

Estoy seguro que si no te preocupes —

Siendo así, supongo que no estará mal, conocer un poco más de esta ciudad ¿Es América cierto? —

Así es, el estado de California —

Después de eso no dijimos más palabras, dirigiéndonos a mi casa para descansar y comer un poco ya que el estómago de la neko a mi lado gruño un poco hambriento jejeje, no tengo ramen en la nevera pero bueno ya veré que le consigo a mi linda Rin – chan, solo espero que no se vaya tan pronto. Al menos deseo disfrutar su compañía un buen rato y de paso contárselo a mis amigos del grupo de whatsapp, no me imagino cómo reaccionarían a esto, ¿envidia? ¿Celos? Ni yo lo sé, pero en fin esa es otra historia.

 **Nota del autor: Aquí termina esta one – shoot para mi amigo samoth :v espero te haya fascinado, enternecido, etc, etc jajaja, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ya nos estamos acercando al final de estos one – shoot, como adelante puedo decir que hare un epilogo, donde cada "pareja" se juntara en un lugar específico, aun no decido donde pero ya lo verán a su debido tiempo, sin más que decir continúen leyendo esta vez le tocara el turno a Shiba y a cierta rubia amante de los chocolates, ya saben de quien hablo ;).**

 _Eli – Shiba_

 **Aguascalientes, México 3:00 PM**

Que tan mas… calmado, en este pueblo ranchero llamado Aguascalientes, si ya se no debería llamarle pueblo al lugar donde vivo pero como no hacerlo, casi no hay nada tan interesante aquí a excepción de las convenciones de anime donde por cierto a veces veo a mis amigos Victoria y Carlos David cuando viene a visitarla, fuera de eso todo es demasiado aburrido realmente además cuando uno necesita comprar tarjetas para juegos en Play Store de Android resulta que no hay, ni en los oxxo´s, ni que decir en Walmart o Sam´s… en fin.

Ah sí, me gusta dibujar aunque sé que soy un asco como tal inclusive si me dicen que mis dibujos son buenos, bah para mi siguen siendo cáncer a la vista jajajaja que se le va a hacer ¿no?, además juego SIF y Fate Grand Order, no soy tan bueno que digamos pero tampoco soy un asco. Mmm digamos que quedo en término medio, supongo que hoy saldré a la calle un rato a ver con que chingados me entretengo hoy.. Quizás compre algún producto de Love Live o simplemente vaya a comer a los tacos de Doña Guicha jajaja porque debo admitirlo son sabrosos esos tacos.

Bueno como sea, aquí estoy caminando por la calle tranquilamente con un día templado y ligeramente frio mirando hacia todos lados para ver que encuentro de bueno e interesante pero para mi desgracia todo es tan rutinario, tan normal que hasta siento más aburrimiento de tan solo caminar sin un rumbo aparente.

Quizás vaya a ver a non – chan y molestarla un rato —

Me dije a mi mismo mientras llegaba al Andador Arturo J. Pani, donde vendían como siempre artesanías entre otras cosas mirando atento todo lo que vendían y por supuesto nada me llamaba la atención en ese momento hasta que vi en mi camino a una chica de espaldas de cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta de cabello corta quién vestía con un short negro que me dejaba a la vista la belleza de sus largas piernas, una blusa blanca por debajo de un suéter verde de manga corta, traía tenis blancos y su mirada estaba puesta sobre unos chocolates que estaba vendiendo una señora en ese lugar .

Luce linda lo admito, aunque creo que tendría una mejor percepción si la viera del rostro… me acercare poco a poco y fingiré tropezar con ella a ver que resulta —

Daba pasos discretos acercándose haciendo como que veía todo lo que vendían en los puestos, como si buscase algo parándome junto a ella sin mirarle aun directamente solamente escuchaba la conversación que tenía ella y aquella señora.

Disculpe señora… ¿Cuánto cuestan estos chocolates? —

$ 25 pesos señorita ¿Los quiere sueltos o en bolsa? —

Etto… creo que sueltos…. Traigo una bolsa donde guardarlos, espere déjeme ver si traigo dinero… —

Tenía una voz un poco madura pero era encantadora, discretamente voltio a verle mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo de dinero, desgraciadamente no parecía tenerlo ya que soltó un suspiro resignado para después decirle a la señora que no los podría comprar ya que no es de aquí y no traía ni siquiera dinero para pagarlos…. Yo me considero alguien avaro para que mentir pero al notar lo afligida que estaba esta chica no pude evitar sentirme mal y trate de llamar su atención llamándole y haciendo señas con la mano mientras se marchaba cabizbaja, deteniéndose en seco cuando se escuchó un gruñido que posiblemente provenía de su estómago. Podría jurar que de sus orejas comenzó a salir humo, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban cosas mientras caminaban a su lado, en ese momento me sentí mal por ella por lo que me acerque para tomar su hombro para voltearla hacia mí para ver su rostro llevándome una gran sorpresa.

Aquella chica era ni más ni menos que mi adoraba Eli Ayase, digo adorada porque vamos ¿Quién no amaría a una chica rusa, que aparenta ser fría pero es un amor de chica? Hasta el momento no conozco a alguien que me contradiga jajaja, pero volviendo al asunto yo en lo personal me quede completamente sorprendido tanto que por mera inercia me dio una cachetada para ver si era un sueño, demonios…. No lo es ya que la estoy viendo en vivo, a todo color… ahora ¿Qué hago?.

No pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con la señora, si quieres yo puedo pagártelos… igual no me molesta, si son para una linda chica como tú jeje —

No deberías hacerlo…—

¿Eh? Porque no debería.. no entiendo… —

¿Cómo que porque?! Qué tal si soy una maleante o algo por el estilo! —

Tan alterada se notaba que ni ella misma se daría cuenta de que eso ultimo lo dijo a los 4 vientos causando que todo mundo la mirase de manera penetrante y atenta incrementándose los murmuros entre la gente logrando que ella se pusiera roja hasta la medula jajaja juraría que he visto a Maki – chan pero, olvidaba que Eli es tan densa como Umi o Maki, decidí acercarme a la señora y pagar aquellos chocolates tomándolos para después volver con esa rubia quién no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto, caballeroso de mi parte. En lo personal solo me bastaba con que los aceptara, aunque ya no fuera 14 de febrero lo que restaba del mes habría cosas de ese tipo en la calle.

Por su puesto y como lo esperaba de ante mano, ella se negó en un principio pero yo le insistí que los tomara que no había inconveniente porque era evidente que estaba hambrienta, debía comer algo porque no ella no creo que sea como yo que puede aguantar semanas completas sin dormir ni un solo segundo, no es exageración yo de verdad lo he hecho. Poco a poco me acerque para tomarle del brazo gentil mente susurrándole al oído: " _Creo que hay mucha gente aquí, si haces un espectáculo ¿Podrás con tanta vergüenza?"_ y ella pareció entender mi mensaje ya que comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí a un lugar menos transitado donde pudieras ¿Charlar a gusto? O no sé dónde ella se sintiera más cómoda.

Me llamo Shiba, bueno no… pero así me gusta que me digan jajaja raro ¿no? —

Me llamo Ayase… Eli Ayase—

Si lo se descuida —

¿Cómo que lo sabes?! ¿Eres un acosador acaso?! No me lastimes por favor! —

Eh… no descuida, te conozco porque eres una school idol junto a Honoka y las demás musas —

Verla tranquilizarse me hizo reír ligeramente ganándome un puchero y reclamo de su parte pero fue solamente pasajero, llegando a una banca en un parque cerca de ahí nos sentamos mientras ella tomaba uno de los chocolates que pague por ella para comerlo viendo como lentamente un gesto de gusto y gozo se dibujaba en todo su rostro… sencillamente era algo hermoso de admirar que por varios minutos no se dijo palabra alguna entre los 2 porque únicamente estaba concentrado en verla saborearse aquellos chocolates hasta que se percató de mi mirada alegre y serena.

¿Quieres uno? —

Esa pregunta de momento me desconcertó, pero bueno quién soy para negarle el que me dé un chocolate la bella Elichika, por mí que me de los que quiera jeje por lo que acepte su ofrecimiento con mucho gusto.

Perdón si soy descortés, Eli ¿Pero qué te trae por tierras Mexicanas? —

¿Estamos en México?... Espera… ¿Qué?! —

Mm… apoco no sabías… —

Yo no sé cómo llegue a este lugar… —

Escuche bien… acaso dijo que no sabe cómo llego a México ¿Debe ser una broma cierto?.

¿Las demás vienen contigo? —

Solo yo… Honestamente.. bueno, te contare como es que llegue a parar aquí —

Entonces me comentó que ella iba camino a Otonokizaka con su amiga Nozomi, bueno todos sabemos que son más que amigas ¿No? ¿El jardín de cristal? Ustedes saben a qué me refiero pero bueno siguiendo con el tema, me hablo de que antes de llegar decidieron comer un Parfait…. Típico… después ambas retomaron rumbo hacia la preparatoria pero algo extraño le paso según ella: vio a un perrito cruzar la calle quien le arranco su bolso donde llevaba sus cosas mismo que persiguió hasta un callejón sin salida y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarle su bolso una luz la cegó completamente dejándola inconsciente y al despertar estaba en medio de la plaza con esas ropas sin dinero porque lo olvido en casa, perdida y con el paso del tiempo hambrienta de nuevo.

Vaya…. Eso es una historia increíble… —

Has de pensar que estoy loca verdad ¿Verdad? —

No descuida, incluso aquí ustedes son famosas jeje —

Le enseñe algunas fotos de algunas convenciones a las que asiste mostrándole distintos productos que se venden en esos lares: peluches, afiches, muñecos de colección, incluso vestimentas y accesorios de ellas, en su mirada celeste pude ver que estaba entre curiosa y asombrada como si no creyera que su fama fuera a nivel mundial, enseñándole el juego de School Idol Festival dejándola jugar un rato, total no tengo un ranking tan alto no tengo mucho que perder solo puntos LP jaja pero esos en automático se recuperan. Nuevamente la contemplaba mirando mientras ella jugaba con mi celular, al principio le costó trabajo ya que erraba algunas notas, pero con el paso del rato ella lo hacía cada vez mejor y mejor hasta que logro obtener un carta de ella misma dibujándose una O perfecta en sus labios interrumpiendo su trance.

Vaya… ni yo… que llevo más rato que tu jugándolo pude hacerlo tan fácilmente, me sorprendes —

Gracias….—

Descuida es un placer… Mmm ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —

Claro Shiba – kun dime —

¿Tú y Nozomi – chan son pareja cierto?

Sorpresa se queda corto ante las diferentes reacciones que vi ante esa pregunta, sonrojos, tics nerviosos en su ojo derecho, muecas en sus labios, tartamudeos, nerviosismo… sí que es densa o quizás le tome con la guardia baja pero ella lentamente bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados completamente roja en todo su rostro.

Yo… Yo… Yo… no sé qué de…. Hab…. Hablas… —

Es evidente para todo el mundo Elichi —

Hey! Solo mi Nozomi me llama así…. —

¿Mi Nozomi? —

Había anotado un punto de manera tan sencilla que no le quedo de otra que aceptar que si le gustaba Nozomi, pero que no sabía si eran pareja o no, le era difícil comprender su forma de ser, incluso el que le coqueteara todo el tiempo, eso era algo que claramente le confundía además como si fuera poco, sus Washi Washi le daban la idea de que era una completa pervertida pero muy en el fondo ella quería creer que era porque correspondía sus sentimientos, de una manera poco ortodoxa para cualquier persona pero que realmente lo hiciera.

¿Crees realmente que me corresponda Shiba – kun? —

¿Garasu no Hanazono no te es suficiente prueba? —

Pues… creo que si… gracias jejeje —

Estoy para servirte —

Ya estaba atardeciendo y a ella no le gustaba estar rodeada de oscuridad por lo que le propuse ir a mi casa, para que descansara ya yo vería como convencería a mis padres para que se quedara, porque seamos honestos si te encuentras con Elichi algunas de las tantas cosas que harás como fanboy en mi caso o fangirl, será llevarla a tu casa para que vea tus cosas, algunos son más bizarros que otros pero en mi caso soy tranquilo, tengo alguna que otra arma en mi casa pero ella con sangre rusa dudo que eso le moleste pero tengo una sola interrogante ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara aquí? Porque estoy claro en que en algún momento deberá ir a casa con su hermana y sus amigas pero mientras eso sucede me gustaría convivir un poco con ella y eso es lo que hare.

 **Nota del autor: Aquí está el séptimo one – shoot, espero que te guste shiba xD, siéndote franco improvise no sabía que escribir en tu caso no te conozco del todo pero bueno espero cumpla tus expectativas esta historia, bueno ya me voy nos vemos en el próximo one - shoot**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Este es ante penúltimo one – shoot de la miniserie que cree para mis amigos de whatsapp, con respecto a San Valentín jajaja, para todos los lectores estén siendo de su agrado n.n bueno sin más que agregar vayamos a la lectura.**

 _Gabu – Pana_

 **Asunción, Paraguay 6:15 pm**

Como todos, este día ha sido demasiado normal y aburrido tanto que me da flojera si quiera levantarme de la cama porque si pudiera créanme dormiría todo el santo día, jajaja si lo se soy una pinche floja pero bueno, con los chicos en el whatsapp con sus incoherencias a cada rato uno no puede dormir a gusto pero no importa porque igual me divierto… aunque por el momento están sumamente tranquilos. Antes por día eran 1200 mensajes mínimo pero con los periodos escolares y que algunos trabajan es ya difícil que se lleguen a esa cantidad de mensajes

Supongo que me pondré a jugar un poco SIF —

Entonces tome mi celular para poner el juego, vi que hoy había un especial de Pana con SR cards como premio y me dije ¿Por qué no jugarlo? Ella es muy dulce y tierna, sus cartas me gustan aunque las de las otras musas también son llamativas. Así puse a ver que canciones habían de ella, encontrando de la sub unidad Printemps, duos rinpana, entre otros decidiendo por la canción Nawatobi.

Comenzando la partida al escoger mi equipo las notas comenzaron a salir acertando en todas ellas, no me equivocaba y eso que jugaba en hard porque todavía en exp no me animo jajaja terminaría rompiéndome los dedos como cualquier otro o ¿no? jajaja, estaba realizando combos seguidos sin error alguno. Debo admitirlo esa canción es demasiado linda que si estuviera sentimental ya estuviera llorando ok no pero bueno al parecer no voy a cometer ningún error, bien! Full combo que bien ahora veamos que cartas me gano.

Yey! Veamos que me gano jaja —

Las 3 cartas lucían muy lindas pero realmente la que más me gusto fue en donde estaba vestida como un hada o algo parecido, un vestido azul con pliegues rosas que la hacían lucir realmente dulce y adorable, hasta el punto de sonreír y sonrojarme ampliamente porque ¿Quién no se iba a sentir atraído o atraído por semejante dulzura? Yo no puedo negarlo jaja pero bueno, después de eso vi que en la pantalla apareció una pequeña cajita de regalo la cual me pareció curiosa y cuando apreté la pantalla para abrirla algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir.

Una luz comenzó a emerger desde la pantalla, era demasiado brillante que tuve que cubrirme los ojos con una mano para no quedar ciega mi mano estaba comenzando a quemarse, no tuve más opción que soltar el celular porque si no tendría una quemadura de tercer grado en mi piel y esperando a que la luz dejara de brillar estaba completamente confundida ¿Por qué reaccionaria el teléfono de esa forma ¿Acaso estaba poseído o algo así? ¿Qué hago? Tendré que esperar a que se disipe la luz y eso fue lo que hice. Reincorporándome poco a poco para sentarme en la cama miraba mi celular el cual en automático estaba apagado y no podía prenderlo, carajo se habrá descompuesto…. Eso no era lo más preocupante del asunto ya que al mirar hacia adelante en mi habitación me encontré con algo que me dejo completamente sorprendida, estaba ante mis ojos aquella castaña amante del arroz sentada en el suelo con su vestido azul como de hada elegante azul, con zapatillas que combinaban con el color del vestido, en su cabello una especie de moño en forma de rosa en la parte derecha. La imagen simplemente era hermosa de admirar, pero al verla desorientada no supe cómo reaccionar.

¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres? —

Eh… bueno… yo….—

Que…. Que… Que hay alguien me ayude! —

Su grito me alarmo en demasía, tanto que choque contra la pared sentada estaba tan desorientada como ella ¿Pana? Era posible que estuviera pasando, pero si ella es un dibujo animado cómo es posible que pudiera ser ella real no lo entiendo… haber…. Auch! Eso me dolió, si acabo de abofetearme yo misma para verificar que era verdad lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, efectivamente no estaba delirando Hanayo Koizumi señoras y señores, la adicta al arroz y fan de las idols númer no lo sé porque el puesto se lo disputa con nico, la mascota del grupo de las musas estaba en la misma habitación que yo, quizás este es un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Pana? ¿eres tu realmente? —

Si… soy yo… ¿tu quien eres?…. —

Me puedes decir Gabu —

¿Gabu – chan? —

Me levante de la cama y lentamente me fui acercando a ella, no quería asustarla ni nada por el estilo así que fui lo más cuidadosa posible, hasta llegar a sentarme a su lado mirando esos ojos lilas que estaban asustados, buscaba la manera de calmarla porque posiblemente en cualquier comento podría volverse loca literalmente y pensar que quiero hacerle daño.

Estas mi habitación… Hanayo – chan… —

¿Tu habitación? Si hace un momento estaba hablando con Rin - chan…., espera porque traigo estas ropas puestas ¿Qué está pasando? —

No lo sé… realmente, estamos en las misma Hanayo – chan —

Se levantó del suelo viéndose en un espejo que había en el tocador de mi cuarto, se analizaba de manera tan meticulosa que no puedo evitarlo, "luce demasiado inocente, adorable, quiero mimarla", pero tuve que sacarme esos pensamientos tan indecentes como diría Umi – chan, solo me remití a quedarme en silencio hasta que ella volteo a ver mientras se sentaba a mi lado soltando un suspiro largo y algo melancólico seguramente extraña Otonokizaka o sus amigas. Yo en lo personal no la culparía por ello porque hasta yo si estuviera lejos de casa en un lugar que ni conozco me sentiría igual o peor, la verdad no sabría cómo describirlo porque la verdad si debe ser horrible.

Ella me miro con esos ojitos tan monos que sentía como mi corazón se hacía añicos escuchando un susurro apenas audible pero suficientemente claro para mí.

¿Qué lugar es este? Ósea… país o región —

Paraguay… América —

¿Tan lejos?! —

Eh… si… —

Alarmada fue como la note, pero estaba diciendo la verdad... Bueno quizás debía hacer algo para que su pesadez se fuera pero ¿Qué sería bueno? No tenía arroz o algo parecido que pudiera servir para que se sintiera mejor, haber gabu… piensa algo rápido, oh ya se! Podría enseñarle algunas cosas que tengo de Love Live! Quizás eso podría ayudar. En eso me dirigí a un pequeño armario donde tenía algunas cards de las musas, unos droids que he comprado en internet, incluso peluches, si eso puede funcionar. Apurándome a sacar todo incluso me tropecé en el camino tirando todo a sus pies, Hanayo – chan lucia ligeramente preocupada pero no hizo nada solamente se me quedo mirando con la timidez que le ha caracterizado siempre.

Yo por mi parte me levante riendo un poco nerviosa para tomar todas las cosas poniéndolas una a una en la cama para mostrárselas una por una.

Veras… Hanayo – chan, yo soy una gran fan de las musas, su música es muy hermosa, algunas canciones llegan a ser tan conmovedoras que inspiran —

¿De verdad? —

Claro que si Hanayo – chan, ustedes son tan famosas a nivel mundial —

Tanto… así… lo… dudo….—

Mmm como era de esperar ella no me creería lo que estoy diciéndole, tuve que acercarme a mi computadora ya que mi celular estaba completamente frito joder, bueno ya que jeje…. Le enseñe algunos blogs donde hablaban de ellas, incluso le mostré paginas en redes sociales donde su popularidad era completamente fuera de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, logrando ver como se sorprendía por ello me aparte para que ella pudiera verlo por sí misma, leer artículos, comentarios, viera imágenes o videos, lo que ella quisiera para que pudiera creerme.

Después de un gran rato al parecer había logrado convencerla de que estaba diciéndole la verdad, ella se me quedo observando con las manos entrelazadas jugando con sus dedos en ese momento no comprendía lo que sucedía hasta que escuche un pequeño gruñido… no era mi estómago así que no podría decir que fui yo, la vergüenza de la castaña no podría ser más evidente, estaba su cara tan roja que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en el proceso pero soprendemente aguanto el no hacerlo, me reí ligeramente en burla de ello logrando un mohín por parte de ella y un regaño demasiado dulce como para responder a sus palabras.

Etto… ¿tienes algo de comer? —

Sí.. pero quizás no te guste… no tengo arroz —

No… no importa…. —

Me pare mientras la deja para que viera mis cosas, para ir a la cocina por algo de comer pero solamente tenía helado, pan dulce, pizza y una que otra gaseosa, además de lo de la despensa pero mmm ¿Cuál de estas cosas podría ser de su agrado? Posiblemente el pan dulce, tomando una pieza me fui de nuevamente a cuarto para verla entretenida con un peluche de ella, lo miraba de manera tan curiosa que estuve viéndola por varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Soltando el peluche de inmediato volteo para otro lado como si estuviera disimulando en el que no hacía nada pero ya era tarde, lo había visto todo jajaja, parece un niño en dulcería, curioso y queriendo agarrar todo.

Te traje un poco de helado espero te agrade —

Si… no te preocupes…. —

Con mucha duda tomo el tazón de helado pero término aceptándolo así sin más, rompiendo el hielo empezamos a hablar de nosotras, de nuestros gustos, de lo que nos gusta hacer, incluso sobre idols, las musas y de Love Live. Pasando el tiempo entre ligeras risas, sonrisas, algunas bromas que le hacían sonrojarse, inclusive hablamos de su estrecha amistad con Rin – chan que para muchos parecía el yuri más tierno que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra y lo más curioso de todo esto fue que ella no me negó el hecho de que fueran demasiado unidas inclusive que parecían pareja ambas. Me confeso que en el fondo ella sentía un cariño más profundo que el de una amiga o una hermana, pero tenía tanto miedo de confesarlo, pensaba que no se vería bien o inclusive que la chica gato la rechazaría, por dios Hanayo mírate, ¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos podría rechazar tal monada? Sería un maldito ciego el que lo hiciera y en el caso de Rin una completa tonta si lo hiciese en algún momento.

Le di consejos, ánimos para que confesara lo que sentía cuando volviera a casa… al principio se notaba dudativa pero como siempre, tengo un poder de convencimiento muy grande (como no…) logre que cambiara de opinión notándose más animada, determinada en hacerlo.

Tal vez… tengas razón Gabu – chan, no pierdo nada con intentarlo —

Jejeje es sólo la verdad jejeje—

Aun así gracias Gabu – chan, etto… ¿Qué hora es? —

Las 20:30 pm ¿Por qué? —

Debo irme… debo volver a casa…. —

Pero ¿sabes cómo llegar? —

Esa pregunta la detuvo en seco, quedándose pensativa por varios segundos bajando la mirada triste, porque no sabía cómo poder volver a Akihabara con las demás, abrazándola con calidez le di consuelo y le propuse que podría quedarse en casa, que hablaría con mis papas para que le dieran permiso de quedarse.. No se ve como un vagabundo para que le digan que no jajaja, ella es mucho más hermosa que uno de ellos, lo se jejeje. Bueno finalmente podría hacerme a la idea de que se quedara un tiempo, no tiene a donde ir o a dónde acudir. Termine convenciéndola también de que se quedara en mi casa un tiempo hasta que encontráramos la manera de que regresara a casa.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran los chicos cuando les diga que Kayochin vive conmigo quizás todos se mueran de la envidia hasta sushi jejeje, me encantaría saber cuál sería su reacción cuando lo diga, pero eso será en otro momento por ahora me quedare un rato más platicando con la amante del arroz.

 **Nota del autor: Gabu… Neko – chan espero este one shoot te guste, jajaja dedicado especialmente para ti 3 se te quiere aunque me consideres un ser extraño del universo xD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Este será el último, one - shoot ya que el décimo que según tenía planeado hacer, sería mucho relleno si lo pienso en perspectiva, así que mejor aquí dejo el ultimo, que lo disfruten n.n**

 _Nozomi – Riku_

 **Cataluña España 10:00 pm**

Pero qué fin de semana del asco, bien recapitulemos… Tuve la oportunidad de ir con senpai al cine, de invitarlo ¿Y que hice? Pues tuve miedo de hacerlo deje ir una oportunidad de oro, bien hecho Riku, como si fuera poco me han dejado mucha tarea de matemáticas, por dios tío! Odio las matemáticas… cómo es posible que algo tan complicado pueda existir en el mundo, debió estar realmente demente quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de inventarlas, en fin… mañana será otro día, lunes… también los odio ¿Lo había dicho? Pues ya lo hice.

A veces quisiera ser como Nozomi…. Mas determinada y sabiendo que es lo que realmente desea en la vida —

Mire mi celular y el fondo de pantalla de ella, la idol que yo admiro por su naturaleza siempre optimista, segura y amable, cosas de las cuales yo carezco pero que en el fondo deseo tenerlas, mientras tanto el sueño me estaba cansando hasta el punto de no darme cuenta de que me quede profundamente dormida con mi celular en la mano, sonara algo vergonzoso pero soñé con senpai, que podía hablar con él, que podía mirarlo a los ojos, que tenía la determinación de poder estar en el mismo espacio con el sin sentirme tan tímida como Hanayo o tan tsundere como Maki, bueno supongo que es más la timidez que eso, sin darme cuenta susurre: "senpai" dibujándose una sonrisa en mi rostro.

De pronto un sonido ensordecedor estaba molestando mis placenteros sueños con senpai, estaba finalmente dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando ese objeto del diablo casi me deja sorda parándome de mala gana aventándolo al suelo, refunfuñando me talle los ojos dirigiéndome al baño para lavarme la cara y así poder despertar mejor.

¿Uh? Tío… ya hay alguien despierto a estas horas… espera ¿Estaba en mi cuarto y no lo note?! —

Ok vamos a calmarnos un poco, solo puedo ver que esta una figura sentada en la silla donde esta mis escritorio donde hago tarea regularmente, tiene botas vaqueras… puedo ver un cabello lila sobresalir. Tome un destapa caños, si lo sé, una patética arma para defenderte de sabio dios quién, bueno riku no tengas miedo… puedes defenderte, no eres una niña indefensa… ok, vamos lento… vas a noquear al intruso en 3…. 2… 1… ahora!. Joder… pero que hostia… lo esquivo… espera ¿Dónde se metió?... hmm ¿Por qué siento mis pechos apresados? Carajo….

Kya! Suéltame! No me lastimes —

Ara, Ara… tu pretendías hacerlo con un destapa caños —

En ese momento estaba en shock así que con un poco de fuerza, luchando por mi vida… si soy dramática, logre zafarme del agarre para mirar frente a mi algo que simplemente no podía darle una explicación coherente. Cabellos lilas en 2 coletas, una camisa remangada de cuadros rojos y amarrada por debajo del busto, bien proporcionado por cierto, un short corto que dejaba ver unas largas piernas, botas vaqueras cafés, mirada esmeralda y una sonrisa apacible pero ciertamente peligrosa.

¿Nozomi - chan? ¿Nozomi – chan?! —

Si… la misma que viste y calza…—

Pero como es… cuando.. de donde…—

Shhh, te vas a infartar pequeña —

Fui callada por un dedo índice, tocando mis labios viendo cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, sonriente y amable guiñándome el ojo haciendo que finalmente pudiera salir de mi trance despertando a una extraña realidad a la que no podía simplemente creer. Era verdad que Nozomi, NOZOMI, estaba en mi habitación. Por mera inercia dirigí la mirada hacia mi reloj que marcaba 20 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, saltando del susto dirigiéndome nuevamente al baño para darme una ducha como rayo para salir nuevamente como loca para tomar mis ropas y cosas mientras la "intrusa" estaba sentada en la cama mirándome pasar una y otra vez, yo mientras tanto maldecía una y otra vez lo que me pasaba.

Fui a la cocina, tome un desayuno rápido para salir a la calle corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al colegio sin darme cuenta que ella me seguía desde que salí de mi casa a toda prisa.

Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? —

Gaby… pero mis amigos me dicen Riku —

Nozomi Toujo, un placer —

Lo sé, las musas son famosas en todo el mundo… mierda, llegare tarde! —

Entre mi desesperación, no pude darme cuenta ni escuchar que ella se estaba riendo de una manera tan alegre y dulce que podría decir que se estaba burlando de mi desgracia pero vamos es Nozomi, su sentido del humor es demasiado extenuante, ok Riku debes relajarte no debes dejar que senpai te vea así, espera! ¿Por qué ahora estoy pensando en él? Espero y ella no lo sepa, dios mío si estas ahí, por favor que ella no saque el tema.

Oye Riku – chan, ¿Quién es senpai? —

Me detuvo en seco al oír esa pregunta, sudaba frio y estaba paralizada a tal grado que ella se posición a un lado de mí, observándole con esa sonrisa tan reconfortante pero a la vez traviesa, como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para hacer de las suyas.

De… ¿De qué hablas? —

¿Makichi? —

Pues… —

Hablabas de el mientras dormías, tranquilamente—

Supongo que era simplemente imposible estar más avergonzada, roja y liberando humo con tomo tren, la miraba como no queriendo decirla nada pero me arriesgaba a sentir nuevamente un washi washi si trataba de evadir la respuesta, soltando un suspiro algo dudoso comencé a hablarle de senpai, sobre lo lindo que podría ser, lo atento que era cuando hablamos, inclusive de cómo me "acosaba constantemente" pero también le confesé lo indecisa que podría llegar a ser con respecto a él, que no sabía que quiera con él, que sentía en realidad ¿Amor?, ¿Obsesión? ¿Deseo?... uhmm creo que lo último sería exagerado, pero bueno tristemente esa era la realidad, mi realidad y estaba resignándome a que así fuera, porque simplemente sea una cobarde.

¿Entonces te gusta tu senpai? —

No lo sé…. De verdad Nozomi – chan, no lo sé—

Hmmm —

No soy como tú, tan decidida, tan centrada en lo que quiere, vaya ni yo puedo expresar lo que siento como lo haces con Eli – chan, no tanto para cantarle una canción que hable de lo que siente mi corazón, tienes suerte porque ella te corresponde… yo.. no sé si realmente siente lo mismo o solo me ilusiono —

Se sonrojo, vaya… he logrado hacerlo, pero bueno quien en sus 5 sentidos no sabría que ambas se comen con solo verse a los ojos jeje no se tiene que ser tan tonto para no verlo.

Pues… supongo que tienes razón, Riku – chan, Elichi.. bueno ella… —

No intimidades por favor….—

Ara… ¿quieres el washi washi max?

Lo admito la forma en que me miraba y el cómo movía las manos me aterraba, por lo que pare con el tema. Caminamos rumbo a mi colegio hablando de varias cosas, le pregunte como es que estaba en mi habitación, se suponía que ella es de Akihabara en Japón, pero lo único que obtuve de respuesta fue que cuando estaba a punto de irse del templo kanda rezo como era costumbre, no tenía un deseo en específico, en realidad solamente buscaba que toda la gente a su alrededor estuviera feliz y que si podía ayudar en esa misión lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo.

Esa idea no era tan descabellada pero romper la 4ta pared eso sí que lo era pero comprendí una cosa en ese momento, recordé anoche lo que pedí antes de dormir y los espíritus quizás me dieron una mano haciendo que ella viniera en mi ayuda desde otra dimensión ¿Suena muy loco, verdad?.

Entonces… ¿Qué harás respecto con senpai? —

La verdad…. Ni idea… —

Mmm necesitas mas motivación —

Kya! Otro washi washi, vamos Nozomi – chan suéltame! —

No hasta que me asegures que serás más honesta contigo misma —

Ok, ok! Lo haré! —

Finalmente sentí que mis pechos me pertenecían nuevamente, viendo la reja del colegio me adentre hacia el mismo despidiéndome de la mano de aquella peli morada, que solamente me guiño el ojo para después darse media vuelta para alejarse de ahí "Me pregunto a donde ira"… diciéndome a mí misma, empezando la semana y realmente me estaba aburriendo en clase, no me dejaba de dar vueltas las palabras de ella, incluso me gane algunos reclamos de los profesores porque me estaba distrayendo. Cuando llegaron los descansos me intente acercar varias veces a senpai pero mi maldito miedo me impedía decirle las cosas, me estaba frustrando demasiado y estaba a punto de rendirme pero recordé las palabras de ella: "Se más honesta contigo misma".

Finalmente pude acercarme cuando nadie estaba hablándole, tendría su atención para mí y no supe como pero lo hice, lo invite a salir a salir al cine este fin de semana. En ese momento no lo demostré pero cuando estaba sola y segura de ello di brincos como niña chiquita al haber ganado un premio, Nozomi tenía razón… al final de cuentas funciono, jejejeje cuando la vea le agradeceré por la ayuda.

El día escolar había escolar, había terminado… me sentía menos tensa y un poco más segura de mi misma, no era tan difícil después de todo, solamente tenía que tener un poco más de fe y confianza en mí misma, viéndola sentada en la banqueta me acerque para abrazarle con fuerza riéndome con mucha alegría a lo que ella solo respondió con un gesto sumamente gentil.

Vaya… alguien está de mejor humor —

Funciono tu consejo, gracias Nozomi – chan —

Es un placer ayudarte —

Vamos a casa —

Ambas caminamos rumbo a casa, con toda la calma del mundo.. Quería disfrutar el momento, saborearlo porque era un gran triunfo para mí, gran parte por su ayuda de la chica espiritual pero al final un logro sumamente importante del cual puedo sentirme orgullosa.

Nozomi – chan.. —

Si dime —

¿Cuándo regresaras a casa?

No lo sé… debo encontrar la forma primero, pero mientras tanto me quedare aquí y pues disfrutare un poco del clima, de la comida de la amabilidad de la gente, extraño mi hogar, mis amigas, a Elichi —

Su sonrisa anterior como por arte de magia se borró al instante, estando a punto de caerle una lagrima de la mejilla pero solo forzó una sonrisa como queriendo demostrarme que estaría bien pero no lo creía, por eso decidí buscar algunas cosas , imágenes de ellas juntas, fanfics de ellas 2 mientras ella veía todo con suma atención. Las reacciones que eso crearía serian varias, sonrisas, risas, sonrojos, vergüenza entre otras… pero al final se sentía feliz porque se daba cuenta de que muy lejos de casa había alguien o personas quienes estaban inspiradas en las musas y en lo que hacían, eso le llenaba de regocijo y plenitud.

Pasamos la tarde platicando de las chicas, de sus gustos, digamos que conocí más a fondo quien es Nozomi – chan y lo que representa para nuestras nueve musas, su sabiduría es realmente interesante e inspiradora.

Este día ha sido productivo no crees Non – chan —

¿Lo crees Riku – chan? —

Desde luego… tú has dado un paso importante en tu… digámoslo así "relación" con senpai—

Lo se… pero supongo que aún tengo mucho que hacer ¿no? —

La voluptuosa peli morada sonreía picara y perversa acercándose a mi tomando suavemente mis manos sonando muy sensual en las palabras que me decía.

Yo te ayudare a conquistar su corazón —

Gracias…. Espera ¿Qué?! —

Ya está decidido, mientras este aquí seré Nozomi – senpai ¿Ok? —

O…k…. —

Ok Senpai… dilo —

Ok Nozomi – senpai —

Mucho mejor —

Nos reímos después de eso, después cenamos un poco de lo que había en el refrigerador y nos arreglamos para dormir, jejeje le preste una piyama que realmente parecía babero ya que le colgaba pero igual se la quedo. Acostándonos en la cama cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome ansiosa por saber que era lo siguiente que vendría en mi vida, ¿Con las enseñanzas de Nozomi – senpai, lograre llegar al corazón de senpai? Supongo que el tiempo me lo dirá, así que aprovechare lo más que pueda sus lecciones hasta que ella llegue a casa.

 _THE END_

 **Nota del autor: aquí dejo el ultimo one – shoot con respecto a San Valentín, espero haya sido de su agrado y Riku, de todo corazón espero esto te ayude para poder encontrar la respuesta que existe encerrada en lo más profundo de tu corazón, misma que aún no has encontrado, bueno nos veremos en alguna de mis otras historias, bye**


End file.
